


Finding love in the most unexpected of places

by Minhoandthebabes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: Summary:Jonghyun writes Jinki's number on the back of a bus seat, announcing his friend's loneliness to the world. Kibum seems to find the number when he needs it most.A/N: This fic was a really fun write ^^ I want to thank elflikek and keyspiration again for helping me out along the way! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!(ps, I'm thinking of writing a spin-off for Jongho! Let me know if you're interested below!)
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 30
Kudos: 46
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	1. “I’m not drunk enough to be texting strangers.”

Kibum had been staring at his blank phone for the majority of the bus ride home. No texts, he was left with a blank screen, a blank slate, he was left questioning everything that had happened in the past few hours. They met at a cafe, but they hadn’t even entered the building when the barrage of questions started to spill from the man’s mouth. Kibum doesn’t even remember what he said. Something about too much work, something about wasting his time, something about.. How useless he was. That word he remembered. “Useless.” A heavy tear splashed on his blank phone as he stared at it as if it would light up with an apology. But there were no more apologies; they had wasted those early in their relationship until the two grew complacent.

His now ex had been a busy man. He worked behind the scenes at an agency for idols. Meanwhile, Kibum was a nobody compared to him, he felt like a lost kid most of the time trying to get his footing. He tried an acting career in college, but that didn’t seem lucrative enough, so he moved to a different part of the arts. Photography didn’t suit him, he quickly learned. Fashion was great until he had to make it himself.

So here he sat, on a bus seemingly to nowhere. In fact, he got on the first bus that stopped for him and got on without question. Realizing he could be heading nowhere quite quickly, he looked up and his eyes caught a message. It was written in a glittery gel pen on the corner of some commercial placed on the back of the seat ahead of him. 

“Call my friend Jinki, he’s a lonely loser and super cute: xx010-3333-3333xx”

Kibum almost snorted at the childish message, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The desperation from this friend must be so awkward. He took a photo of the message and caught himself as he almost sent the message to his ex. He huffed and closed the phone, pocketing it as he checked the next destination. 

This bus was heading south, south towards Gyeonggi, outside of Seoul, far from his mistakes. He nodded, south was good, south meant home.

Kibum didn’t sleep that night, he kept changing from bus to bus until finally, he made it home by dawn. Not his apartment, but his childhood home. He entered the familiar front room and found his mother cooking for his father. Despite her excitement to see him, he didn’t say a word, only gave her a hug before slinking off to his old room for some much-needed sleep.

A week passed and Kibum stayed home, hoping to heal from his loss. His mother is supportive. His father, while quiet, gives him the space he needs to return to normalcy. It was that Friday night when he finally had a moment of weakness and opened his muted kakao app. He had missed calls from friends, he had missed messages. But under  _ his _ name, there was nothing. 

He clicked on the chat room and frowned, seeing an unsent message, a picture of the back of the seat in front of him. He couldn’t remember what this was, or more importantly why he had taken it until he noticed the glittery writing in the corner. He looked over the words, looked over the number, and gulped before typing it into his phone.

Kibum had already reached the lowest point in his life, texting a stranger wouldn’t put him any lower.

* * *

Jinki shook his head, “No, I told you, that doesn’t work!” He laughed, stirring his drink as he looked across at his vertically challenged friend. “The movie was about the journey, it was about fighting for what you believe in, and what you want in the world even when the odds are against you.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and moved so his hands rested on the edge of the illuminated bar between them. “I think I need another drink for this..” he mumbled, pouring himself another shot glass of vodka. “The movie is called the Lord of the Rings, right? But they put the movie in Frodo’s perspective right?” He asked, adding ice before he sipped from his glass. “So, clearly Frodo IS the Lord of the Rings!”

“Look, you just want the short guy to win, that’s it, right?” Jinki smirked as Jonghyun nearly spit out his drink.

“Hey! That’s not what I said!”

Jinki giggled and finished his glass before pouring another. He opened his mouth to respond when he saw an unfamiliar number pop up on his phone.

Jonghyun’s eyes darted from the phone to Jinki and back, “Well? Are you going to look?” He asked as the man seemed almost frozen in place. 

“I- who is that?” Jinki frowned.

Jonghyun shrugged, “Maybe you have a package or something?” 

“I haven’t ordered anything.” He mumbled, watching as his phone lit up again.

Leaning forward in his seat, almost poised to snatch his phone, Jonghyun pouted, “What if your parents sent you something.. Jinkiii please!! I’m curious.”

Jinki huffed, “Fine, let me see.” He opened the phone to a surprisingly lengthy message.

“Hello, my name is Kim Kibum, and you’re Jinki, right? Anyway, I got your number on the back of a bus seat and just thought you would want to know. I mean, there are lots of crazy people out there.. You gotta keep yourself safe okay? Yeah, so.. Anyway, I hope you’re having a better Friday night than I am.. I’m stuck at home with my parents, completely by choice, but there’s not much to do down here. I’m from Daegu by the way, but I live in Seoul usually. There really isn’t much in Daegu as I’m sure you know.. It’s pretty boring here, I mean, most interesting places close early and, I don’t really have anyone to go drinking with so.. I’m sure you can tell I’m bored right? And now I’m texting a random stranger, I don’t even know what you look like, but your friend said you were lonely, are you lonely? Anyway..”

Jinki sat in silence, reading through the mysterious message. A look of concern ran over his face, but that soon changed to embarrassment then followed by anger.

“Is this why you wanted me to read the text? Because you gave some random asshole my number??” Jinki growled.

Jonghyun’s eyebrows raised, “I- Well, I didn’t expect that to happen alright? I mean, okay, I did but, I didn’t expect you to be that mad..” 

Jinki downed his glass and looked back at Jonghyun, “You wrote my number on the back of a bus seat? That’s not cool at all! Of course I’m mad!” He noticed the others around him grow quiet as his voice rose and he bit his lip, not wanting to scare those around him.

“I- I don’t know.. Maybe the guy’s cute? Give me your phone.. Let me see what he wrote.” Jonghyun grabbed Jinki’s phone as the man calmed himself back to the more reserved and familiar Jinki.

Jonghyun read through the messages and nodded to himself, “He sounds nice! I mean, he’s looking out for you and your health, and he seems to be a normal guy? I mean, not an ax murderer in like those horror films. Just a normal guy.”

Rolling his eyes, Jinki took his phone back, “You know that’s why ax murderers are successful, right? Because idiots like you fall for stuff like this.” He looked back at the text and realised somewhere in the passing of the phones he had sent back a “Hey” message, auto-generated of course, but still sent regardless.

Jinki’s eyes widened, “I’m not drunk enough to be texting strangers,” he grumbled.

“Then,” Jonghyun gave him a toothy grin, “Let’s finish this bottle and order another.”

* * *

Kibum saw the message was read, he saw and waited patiently, praying for a response. Just talking to someone, anyone other than his friends who just pitied him, or his parents who tried to distract him. He needed someone new. He needed someone who could give him something fresh to focus on.

When he saw the “hey” come back he felt his heart pound with excitement. He somehow felt validated just from that message alone. He leaned back against his pillows and smiled to himself, thinking of what to respond to the mysterious stranger behind the simple text.

* * *

Halfway through their second bottle, Jinki nodded, “Okay okay, I’ll respond, I’ll say  _ something _ . I have to, right? I can’t just leave this caring stranger alone, right?”

Jonghyun giggled, patting Jinki on the shoulder across the bar, “That’s the Jinki I know.” he grinned, “You do that, and I’ll order us another round of snacks hmm?”

Jinki nodded, opening the phone to look at the wall of text and his little message back. He hummed for a moment before sending another reply.

“I’m Jinki, you’re right, Lee Jinki actually, and I’m a pretty boring guy. For example, I was having an argument about the plot of The Lord of the Rings with the same hobbit friend who put up that message. I live in Seoul, I work a boring desk job, it’s like, with Google? But it’s really boring actually. Um, I’m ugly and lonely just like Jonghyun said and.. That’s all.”

After sending the message he laid his head on the table, ignoring the crumbs and mess left on there from their earlier treats.

“Why the long face?” Jonghyun asked, leaning down until he was at the other’s level.

“I don’t know..” He looked up at Jonghyun, meeting his friend’s eyes. “Is this what my life is? Am I that lonely that I’m accepting texts from some stranger?”

Jonghyun pursed his lips, “Jinki.. I just.. Know how you act when you’re around me and Minho, I mean, I would date you if I could but.. I don’t know, dating a tall model has been..” he trailed off, fanning himself.

Rolling his eyes Jinki pulled his phone to his face to read the new message when it came in.

“You’re not ugly, your friend said you were cute..”

Following the message was a photo of the man’s face. Jinki sat up immediately and zoomed in. “What the fuck.” he whispered, “this dude has no pores!?”

“Oh my God it’s a dude?” Jonghyun leaned forward, “I guess Kibum is more likely a male name than female.. I just always pictured you with a girl hmm..”

In the photo, the man, Kibum, was scrunching up his face. He had blonde hair with the roots showing and donned a cute kitty headband that held his hair back. As Jinki inspected the photo, a message came in with laughing emoticons attached “No, no, I’m the ugly one.”

Jinki frowned, “Ugly? His face is flawless..” he mumbled to himself before searching through his phone to find an old picture of him standing next to his friend as he held up a fish he caught. “There, that’s an ugly picture!” 

He quickly sent the picture on, “I’m the ugly dude on the left.” he captioned it and sent it back.

* * *

Kibum practically squealed when he saw the picture message come in. It had worked, this stranger had taken the bait and now Kibum could see his face, see if he was as cute as the note had said. Kibum sat up, pulling off his headband as he looked over the picture.

“He.. actually looks cute.” Kibum mumbled, “I mean, he’s.. Actually better looking than my ex. He honestly just needs to lose the bucket hat and get better-sized pants.. He’s swimming in those.”

Kibum nodded and looked for a more normal picture of him. He found a picture of him from a year ago. He was dressed in all black, black hair, black jacket, his hair pulled back with gel as it stayed coiffed, only a few strands falling in his face. It was taken in a club. He was drunk as he hung off of his friend, smirking up at the camera. Under his suit jacket was nothing. Only a button protected his body from being exposed to the rest of the people there that night.

He grinned and sent the photo with the caption, “Okay, this is how I really look, but honestly you look better than my ex.. My ex is the one with the red x in the photo.” 

Kibum had taken the photo from his Instagram and edited it, crossing out the man’s face beside him. He seriously looked good in the photo enough that he knew he had to share it. 

* * *

Jinki gulped when he saw the photo, “Oh my god, okay, we’re done with this.. I can’t do it anymore, Jjong.” 

He didn’t even ask, just grabbed the phone and blushed, “Okay.. I’m in a steady relationship and that even had an effect on me..” he mumbled, sliding the phone back. 

“He’s too good looking but.. He says I look better than his ex?? How? His ex must look like a squid.”

Jonghyun shook his head, “he just looks hot cause we’re drunk. Here, send him a selfie of us.” he took Jinki’s phone back and lined up a shot, throwing up a peace sign as he smiled with an awkward Jinki behind him. “There, I’ll send it.” 

“Wait!” Jinki reached to take the phone but it was too late, it had already been sent. He groaned and waited for the guy to ghost him. He was just bored, he was just humoring him. Those were the thoughts that filled Jinki’s mind as he waited for some sort of response.

The message he received wasn’t exactly what he was expecting, it seemed awkward, but he still felt his cheeks turn pink.

“Drinking I see.. Your friend is cute but.. I like your style more ;)”

Jinki fingers caressed the sides of his phone as he thought of something else to say, but he kept coming up lost. “I- Jjong, help..” 

Jonghyun cracked his knuckles and took the phone. “If you like my style so much, what are you doing in Daegu?? You could have met me tonight! This bar is pretty romantic, but it’s weird being here with a friend.. I wish I were here with someone else..” He sent it before Jinki could protest.

“God you’re making me look like some psychopath..” Jinki started but soon he received a selfie of the man biting his lip. His glowing skin, his hair a little long but covered his eyes slightly.

“I wish I were there..” It said back.

Jinki gulped, “H- How did that work.. We barely know each other and he sends a photo like that??”

Jonghyun cackled, “You seriously need to get out more..” 

* * *

Jinki awoke the next morning on his couch with a pounding headache. He groaned and rolled onto his opposite side, “Jjong..” He mumbled, finding his friend on the floor wearing just his boxers as he hugged his clothes from the previous night.

“Jjong what the hell..” Jinki mumbled before pushing him with his big toe. Jonghyun only groaned and curled tighter around his crinkled clothing.

He wanted to say something else, but before he could he heard the door open and looked to see Minho, Jonghyun’s boyfriend coming out of the bathroom with just a towel draped around his waist.

“I hope you don’t mind, I decided to shower,” Minho said in his deep voice that somehow seemed deeper in Jinki’s hungover mind.

Jinki shook his head, “How did you get here again?” He asked curiously.

Minho hummed, “Well, last night, Jonghyun called saying he missed me, and I had just finished a schedule, so I came to meet you guys, and Jonghyun dragged us to a noraebang and you sang a lot. I mean, I think you sang most of the songs but they were all weird old songs my mom listens to. Anyway, when the sun started to rise we decided we should probably sleep so we came back to your place because it’s the closest, and the biggest.” 

Jinki squinted in confusion as Minho spoke but only nodded when he finished, “Yeah, that sounds right.. And what about Kibum?” He asked himself more than anything.

“Kibum…” Minho mumbled in thought, “Oh yeah! I know that name.. You told me and Jonghyun we couldn’t kiss until Kibum came, but that was the first time I heard you say the name.” 

Jinki’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. “S- Sorry.. I was pretty drunk.”

Laughing, Minho waved a hand away, “No, no, and don’t worry, Jjong found a way out of your little rule.” He grinned, “Anyway, I already ordered breakfast for us.. You should probably get dressed before it comes.”

Jinki looked down to see he only had a blanket covering him. While he enjoyed sleeping nude, usually he had the wherewithal to keep at least his boxers on for bed when guests were around. “R-Right..” he mumbled, wrapping the blanket tight around him before he ran off to his bedroom to throw on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. 

Once he was alone he looked at his phone only to find awkward messages he had frantically sent to Kibum in his drunkenness. Some videos taken in the noraebang, some selfies where he attempted to look sexy, but when Jinki saw them he only saw his odd face, his odd pose. He shook his head, that was it. While it was nice to think of such a relationship with this guy, he knew he had ruined it, he was sure, especially after all of his terrible singing videos. Those needed to be kept under tight wraps.

He closed his phone, let the disappointment go before he walked out, back to his friends.

* * *

Kibum was packed and ready to go early the next morning. He had texted with the guy throughout the night and was a little tired the next morning, but with the promise of seeing Jinki that Sunday, he couldn’t help but want to go back early. He needed to clean out the apartment of his ex’s things anyway. Hoodies the man had left behind, his toothbrush, his personal face wash, it all had to go.

He hugged his parents goodbye, shouldering a bag of food from his mom before heading off to the KTX.

Once he was settled on the train he opened his phone to see the familiar texts from the previous night. He couldn’t blame Jinki for drinking on a Friday night, and the drunken texts were pretty funny. He even saved one of the singing videos, while Jinki’s voice had cracked during one of the higher notes, the rest of it was gorgeous. As he looked over the messages, he smiled when he saw the note from Jinki.

“Sunday is good for me, I want to see you soon before you find someone better.” 

Kibum snorted, yeah.. He was too cute to realize it.

It was around the time Kibum entered his apartment when he realized he hadn’t received a single message from Jinki that morning. He assumed the man was still sleeping, perhaps nursing a headache. He collapsed on his couch and looked over the messages again, just to be sure before he finally sent the man an annoyed text.

“Hey! I thought you wanted to meet Tomorrow!! So?? What are we going to do? Where do you want to go??”

He set his phone down, turning the sound on so he could hear his phone go off as he got to work. He took an old box and filled it with his ex’s stuff. Some of it was expensive, some of it held precious memories that were now tarnished by the breakup. Once the box was full, he taped it down and brought it to the side of the road, leaving it there. 

He went back upstairs and messaged the ex, “Your shit’s outside my house. There was expensive cologne in there so if you care, you can get it asshole.” he sent before blocking the guy and going back to laying on his couch in his cold lonely apartment. It was small, and when his ex was here it felt so much bigger, so much warmer, but now it felt like a prison with the small walls closing in on him.

* * *

“He can’t be serious..” Jinki mumbled over his doughnut.

Jonghyun was sitting beside him with his head resting on Jinki’s kitchen island, his temples pressed against the cool stone. “This is nice, I’ll just stay here, okay?”

Jinki turned and looked back at Jonghyun before turning to Minho, “Min, if you met a guy randomly.. Like, let’s say on a dating app, and the dude just sent you drunk texts all night and really bad noraebang videos, would you still want to see him?”

Snorting, Minho pointed to Jonghyun, “I’m dating him, aren’t I?”

“Valid point, do you know anyone normal I can ask?”

Minho laughed loudly, “Look if someone wants to meet you after all that, they’re probably someone special.”

Jinki looked over the message a few times before responding. “Sorry, I just woke up..” he lied, well, he had woken up roughly two hours earlier, but still, he felt he needed a defense. “I don’t mind where we go, as long as I don’t have to drink.. Jonghyun and I overdid it last night.”

He quickly received a message back, “Fine, meet me at Iksundong, at three. Don’t you dare be late.”

“Sounds good, and sorry again.. For all of that.” 

Before he could set the phone down he got a text back, “Why apologize? It was cute..”

Jinki felt himself blushing, the same feelings returning from the previous night. In a moment of haste, he scrolled back up to see the familiar picture from early in the night.

“Shit.. he’s as hot as I remember..” He mumbled, setting the phone down to run his fingers through his hair. “I hate this.”

“Hate??” Jonghyun frowned, “You have a hot boy wanting to meet you, you’re in the most ideal position.” He smiled, “I felt so excited when Minho wanted to meet me after our first night together..”

Jinki blushed, but Minho was the one to hit him from across the table. “If anyone asks, we met in a lovely cafe and you thought I was pretty and asked for my number.”

“Fine, fine, I forgot, you don’t want people knowing you frequent gay clubs.” Jonghyun grinned and returned to resting his head on the table, eating his donut from the side. 


	2. “So, tell me Jinki, do you have any weaknesses?”

Sunday came too quickly for Jinki’s liking. Before Jonghyun and Minho left him the day before, they set aside an outfit they deemed appropriate for a first date. Jinki slipped into the outfit and smoothed his hands over the tight blazer. Jonghyun told him to keep the top buttons of his collared shirt undone, but he refused, not wanting to give the guy the wrong idea. His pants were tight, an old pair from college he hadn’t worn since Jonghyun would drag him out clubbing.

He looked at himself in the mirror, brushing his hair from his eyes. It was styled up messily, something Minho had taught him how to do the day before. When he focused on himself, he didn’t see the Jinki he knew, he saw how the others wanted him to appear. If he had time, he would have changed, but he was already late as it was.

On his way out the door, he grabbed an umbrella, anticipating the summer rains to interfere with their date plans. 

Once he was on the subway he couldn’t stop thinking of how the evening would go, making small predictions in his mind. He hadn’t been on a date in years, and when he did date, it wasn’t with a man. Jonghyun reassured him it was just like being with a girl, but more fun. Whatever that meant, Jinki still didn’t feel ready for it.

The subway slowly came to a halt at his station and Jinki hesitated before stepping off. There were people around him, pushing his shoulder to get past him. They had agreed to meet at exit six so Jinki slowly ascended the steps, taking heavy step after heavy step. He wondered, would the man look like he did in the pictures? Maybe he really was a murderer, or perhaps a catfish, trapping him just to mock him. 

When he reached the top step of a long flight of stairs he saw him. The man was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall. He was chewing his lip as he looked over his phone. The image alone let a calm wash over Jinki. He looked just as nervous as Jinki felt. It was like the earth stood still when he looked at Kibum from across the pavement. He looked like a dream, his blond hair well-styled, his outfit seemed expensive and stylish compared to Jinki’s thrown together affair.

Part of Jinki wanted to stay there, just remain looking at the beautiful man until the day he died. There was something about this moment, he felt almost trapped. If he went forward to talk with him, Kibum would probably learn just how weird and nerdy he was and would be turned off. But, conversely, if he left, Kibum would probably feel just as betrayed.

He took a deep breath and finally stepped forward, his heart caught in his throat as he tried to think of what to say to get the man’s attention.

Bending low in attempts to meet the man’s eyes behind his phone, Jinki smiled “Kibum?”

The man physically flinched once he noticed Jinki’s grinning face.

“What the hell! Is that how you meet someone for the first time?!”

Jinki stood up straight, smoothing his shirt as he looked Kibum up and down, “I- you were looking at your phone..” He reminded him before looking away.

With Jinki’s eyes off of him, Kibum took the opportunity to look the man over. He looked much nicer than he had in the photos, definitely better than his ex. He grinned and linked his arm with the elder man. “Where should we go then? I’m so hungry! I barely had anything for breakfast.”

Jinki was taken aback by Kibum’s forwardness but didn’t take his arm away, hoping to keep Kibum comfortable. “Let’s find someplace quick then!” 

Leading Kibum through the narrow streets, Jinki tried to keep his arm on the other’s, but when it grew too crowded, when they had to navigate through the sea of couples, he let go of his arm and transitioned to holding his hand instead. It was a small gesture he would have done with Jonghyun as well, but in this context, he didn’t realise how intimately it could come across to Kibum.

Once they were at the end of one of the busier streets, he pulled Kibum off to the side and gently let go of his hand only to have Kibum take it back, “S- So what looked good? I was too busy leading, I didn’t really have a chance to look at any of the restaurants..”

Kibum bit his lip, “Well.. I noticed a steak place, but.. It looked pricey. There was also some dim sum, and lots of cafes.” He laughed a little, “It was hard to find the restaurants between the cafes.”

“I think there was a pub near the entrance..” Jinki thought out loud, squeezing Kibum’s hand a bit in thought.

The feeling of Jinki’s strong hand sent a shiver down Kibum’s spine. “H- How about this place!” He pointed to the French restaurant in front of them “It looks nice, and small, and.. Oh! Here’s the menu!” Kibum tugged Jinki’s hand a bit to lead him to the entrance where a simplified menu was displayed for passersby.

“Ah.. yeah it looks nice!” Jinki smiled, just wanting Kibum to be happy with wherever they ended up.

Kibum was the one to lead them in. The main room was filled with tables and natural sunlight from the glass ceiling above. Kibum asked for a private table, something intimate while Jinki looked on in awe at the white bricks and the western-inspired seating. The two were set at a table off in the back of the restaurant, guarded by the old structure of the hanok building that had been converted many years ago.

“This place is beautiful..” Jinki said to Kibum once they were alone. Their table looked out at the courtyard where other couples sat at tables covered in white tablecloths.

Kibum smiled a little, “Have you never been to this part of Seoul?” He asked, his hands folded in front of him.

“Honestly, no.. Jonghyun says I need to get out more but..” he shrugged, “I’m happy you’re sharing this place with me!” Jinki gave a beaming smile. If he had looked closely he would have seen Kibum's cheeks warming at his smile, but Jinki hardly noticed such things as it was.

A silence fell between the two and Jinki fiddled with his thumbs before reaching for a menu. “Well, what looked interesting to you?” He asked curiously. “I’m not very picky, but the lemon chicken looked interesting! I don’t think I’ve ever had french style chicken before.” 

Kibum nodded, shaking himself from his distraction, “Right! Yes.. I actually haven’t been here before so I’m not sure what’s good, but they seem to promote the mussels..”

Jinki flipped through the menu and hesitated for a bit, “T- There’s a couples set.. Well, two types.. On the third page.” Couple set.. Reading it made him blush. Calling themselves a couple like that seemed too quick, but at the same time, it was just a set, why should he be so worried?

“Y- yes!” Kibum agreed, nodding to himself. “Okay, rock paper scissors, I’m A, you’re B, let’s see who wins!” He grinned, holding his hand out.

Jinki grinned at the childish game, but nodded, it was a fair way to make such a decision. “Ready? Rock paper scissors!” He called out and threw out paper only to be met with a rock. “Oops! Looks like I won..” Jinki laughed, smiling just as brightly as before.

Kibum took his hand back and pouted, “But A looked better anyway..” He huffed, but in reality he was more satisfied with the slightly cheaper price.

Humming, Jinki looked at the menu one last time before looking at Kibum, “Any drinks?” He asked, ready to wave over the waitress.

Kibum shook his head, still pouting, “Just water for me.”

Jinki nodded and held up his hand, calling over the woman who had been waiting for them to finish. “We’ll have set A please,” He smiled, “And just two waters please.”

The woman nodded and took the menus before slipping away.

When Jinki looked back he saw Kibum’s confused face staring back at him.

“What? That’s not fair! You won the game!” Kibum argued back but his complaints only made Jinki chuckle.

“You said you wanted set A, right? You being happy with your choice is more important than some game.” Jinki defended.

Kibum’s mouth opened as if he wanted to argue something else, but he quickly closed it before he shifted the fork and knife beside him. “So, tell me something about yourself that you didn’t drunkenly tell me before..” He said softly, soft enough that Jinki almost couldn’t tell what he was saying.

“Ah.. about myself?” Jinki chewed his lip in thought. “Well, I.. I don’t normally dress like this for one thing. This was Jonghyun and Minho’s idea..”

Kibum narrowed his eyes, “This Jonghyun and Minho.. Who are they exactly? Have you had relationships with them in the past? My ex cheated on me in the past, so..”

Jinki couldn’t help but snort, “Jonghyun is an old college friend, and Minho is his.. Special friend.” He smiled, “The two are perfect for eachother, even if they bicker often, so you don’t need to worry about them.”

Nodding Kibum pursed his lips, “And, any other exes I should be worried about?”

“I- I haven’t dated since high school..”

Kibum’s eyes widened in visible surprise, or was it shock, Jinki couldn’t tell. “Since high school?? Aren’t you older than me by at least three years?”

Jinki shifted a little uncomfortably but nodded still, “I- I just got busy with work..” he lied, it was the lie he usually told himself. Too busy to date, too busy to find someone. In reality, all his attempts to find someone had fallen flat in the past. After being burned so many times, you learn not to put your hand into the fire.

“Ah, so you’re a working man,” Kibum nodded, pursing his lips. It felt like Jinki was being judged.

“I- I just.. I mean, if I have time to go drinking with Jjong I definitely have time for you!” He defended a little too quickly. Jinki realised he was being desperate, but he almost couldn’t help it. It had been far too long since anyone had looked his way.

Kibum chuckled, “Okay, okay.. I trust you.”

“And.. what about you? You said you have an ex? How serious were you two?” Jinki asked more to move the conversation off of him than anything.

Kibum let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. “Where do I even begin with him…”

“Him..” Jinki mumbled, “So it was a guy?”

Kibum narrowed his eyes, “Um, yeah obviously.”

Holding up his hands in defense, he opened his mouth to tell him there was nothing wrong with it, but before he could say anything their food was placed in front of him.

“Saved by the food..” Kibum shook his head, but little did Jinki know he was talking more in regard to himself than Jinki.

The two ate peacefully, only giving their slight praises to the food. When they finally slowed, Jinki looked to Kibum again in hopes to get the other talking more. “So.. You had an ex and..”

“And yeah, he was a jerk.. He basically used me until he spit me out like I was nothing.” Kibum shook his head, poking at some of the leftover pieces of chicken on his plate.

“I’m sorry to hear that..” Jinki was tempted to reach across the table and caress the man’s shoulder, brush the hair from his face, but he knew they were in public, he knew that would be too forward for a first date, so he restrained himself.

Kibum scoffed, “You’re sorry… why? Why be sorry for what he did? You didn’t hurt me, did you?”

“I-” Jinki felt a bit taken aback by the comment, “I didn’t but, I still feel bad that he hurt you.” 

Kibum deflated a little, seeing how Jinki responded made him feel bad for his abrasive behaviour. There was something innocent about the man before him like he had been untouched by the terrible parts of the world, and Kibum didn’t want to tarnish that innocence. That’s what made him so loveable.

Jinki watched as Kibum thought before him, his eyes focusing on the food before him. When he felt as if Kibum wouldn’t come out of his thoughts, he reached forward to place his hand on the one Kibum had resting on the table. 

“Kibum.. As long as you’re okay now, that’s all that matters, right?”

He didn’t pull away at first. Kibum let the warmth of Jinki’s hand fill him. He let it reach his heart, but when it pooled there, he pulled away suddenly. “L- let's find a nice cafe hmm? There’s a nice tea place with flowers, or maybe coffee? I don’t know, I’ll- I’ll go to the bathroom, just stay here.” Kibum explained before slipping away.

* * *

Kibum was swift as he searched for the bathroom darting between other couples. He eventually found himself alone in a warm bathroom. Once he was looking at himself in the gilded mirror, he punched the sink below him in annoyance. He wasn’t mad at Jinki; far from it. He was only mad at himself.

Jinki, so far, had been nothing but a gentleman, he had been extremely kind to him. These emotions left Kibum wondering why he had put up with an asshole for so long. Jinki was everything his ex was not, he was kind, he was gentle, he was sweet. The realisation was almost painful.

In his frustration, Kibum made it his goal for the rest of the night to find Jinki’s weakness, to find the side of him he wouldn’t like, to convince himself that this was definitely too good to be true and he would drop him then and there.

With this promise to himself, he left the bathroom only to find Jinki standing at the entrance. He was carrying Kibum’s jacket and bag and his hands were outstretched, accepting his credit card back. His jaw dropped and before Jinki knew it Kibum was standing beside him, punching him in the shoulder.

“Hey! What the hell! I thought we were going to split the check!” Kibum complained, however, his hand was still gripping Jinki’s bicep, impressed with the strength he felt beneath the fabric.

Jinki blushed and looked down at Kibum “I- I thought I would cover it, and.. You can cover the cafe, okay?”

Kibum grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets, “Fine..” He gave the waitress a weak smile as they wandered out, only to take a hand from his pocket to cling to Jinki again as they braced the busy crowd. 

The two wandered, mostly in silence as they searched for their next destination. The streets were even busier now. They were surrounded by people, but Jinki felt safe, protected with Kibum holding onto his hand. No one looked down on them, no one judged them. It was calming. 

Having never been with a guy before, Jinki knew the risks but never experienced them himself. He had heard stories where Jonghyun and Minho had been watched as they walked around at night, he heard of a time they had been yelled at by an older woman who openly shared her judgement. 

The memories sent a shiver down his spine. He was curious if Kibum had experienced anything similar, but before he could ask, Kibum was pulling them off to the side. He was expecting them to enter a cafe, but soon he was assaulted with smells. The shop was dark and around him hung dried flowers and displays with diffusers, candles, room sprays.. It was all too much, but he didn’t comment.

Kibum turned to Jinki and grinned as he watched the man’s shocked expression. “Sorry, I just.. This place has nice diffusers, you don’t mind right?”

Jinki shook his head and moved to take his arm away from Kibum to let him shop, but Kibum kept Jinki close as he wandered to each display. “I like this one..” He held up the test strip up to Jinki’s nose and Jinki flinched a little at the smell but once his nose settled with it he nodded.

“That’s good..” Jinki agreed, “Do you want me to find one I like?”

Kibum nodded eagerly, “find something you would want in your room.”

Nodding Jinki leaned forward and searched more actively. His hand moved down to Kibum’s waist as he leaned forward to smell the various scents. He would lift a protective glass and soon the smells would waft into his nose. He sniffed through them until he decided on two. “Okay, it’s between these two.. Which do you like more?” He asked Kibum who was seemingly frozen as he had focused on finding his preference.

He looked back only to see Kibum’s pink cheeks. Jinki soon realised how tight his hand had been gripping Kibum’s waist and he let go of it immediately, “S- sorry I-.”

Kibum shook his head and sniffed between the two before disappearing. Jinki ran a hand over his face in annoyance. He had messed up, he knew it. He had been too comfortable and now he would have to pay for it.

When Kibum returned, he had two bags, he held one up for Jinki, “Something to remember me by!” He smiled before cosying up to Jinki again.

Jinki felt a wave of relief pass over him and he nodded, “Y- yeah so.. Cafe now?”

Kibum nodded. When the two stepped out the sun was low in the sky, bathing the streets in a warm glow. Jinki held his new gift tightly as they slipped past couple after couple taking pictures together in the busy walkways.

Jinki focused on leading them, hoping Kibum would pull them off into another secluded corner. They passed cafe after cafe until Kibum tugged at his elbow, directing him down a smaller alleyway. He wanted to ask where they were going, but Kibum seemed determined now as he led them down a winding path, leading him to a taller building.

“What’s this?” he asked curiously, but Kibum only shook his head. His hand had moved down to Jinki’s and he squeezed it gently in anticipation. The two rode a small elevator in silence and were soon let off at the top. They were met with a small room that only held a counter and a man working behind it. 

The worker smiled at Kibum, “Hyung!” He called out, waving his hand, “long time no see hmm? And who’s this?” 

Kibum waved a hand, “We’re going to the balcony, okay? Two americanos, and.. The cake I like, please.” he requested before tugging Jinki out to the veranda. This cafe overlooked the old hanok houses below. He could see the bustling people and the shops as their lights turned on against the setting sun.

“W- Where is this? Kibum.. Who is that guy?” Jinki asked as he looked over the beautiful view, “H- How did you get access to this place? I- there’s no one here..”

Kibum grinned and took Jinki’s hand, leading him to a table near the edge so they could look out.

“That kid in there is an old friend, Taemin.. And this cafe is only for the hotel.” He explained but grinned, “Taemin gave me the access code when he was bored one day because the hotel guests mostly use this in the morning.”

Jinki looked back to see the kid avidly working to make his coffee. He smiled and turned back to Kibum, placing his hand on the other’s, “Thank you, this is a beautiful spot, we can see the sunset perfectly! And.. better yet, we’re no longer trapped with all those people.” he grinned, pointing down to the crowds that flowed like busy ants below.

Kibum nodded, pursing his lips, “So, tell me Jinki, do you have any weaknesses?” Kibum asked directly as they watched the people below.

Looking back at Kibum now, Jinki snorted, “weaknesses? Well.. I’m quite good at drinking, so that doesn’t work.. How about my inability to read a situation? I’m pretty bad at that.. Or would I be good at being bad?”

Kibum hummed, “Like how?” He asked, turning to meet Jinki’s eyes. His face was glowing in the warmth of the sunset, his eyes a deep chocolate brown you would only be able to see in such lighting.

“Like.. Jonghyun and Minho, right? A few weeks ago, those two had been making eyes at each other all night, and when Jonghyun brought up what we should do next, I offered to play a board game.” He shook his head but still smiled to himself, “Jonghyun made sure to tell me just how mad he was at me for cockblocking him, but it was an honest mistake! I didn’t realise he was trying to suggest we go our separate ways..”

Kibum hummed, “I wouldn’t say that's a weakness.. If anything that makes you cuter.” He pouted, “I mean a real weakness!”

Jinki frowned, “Fine, then what’s your weakness hmm? If you tell me yours then I think I’ll be able to come up with something for me.”

Kibum shook his leg in annoyance as he tried to come up with an answer. “I- I don’t have a job really.” Kibum admitted, “I mean, I do the odd job here and there, but I really don’t have anything steady.”

“That’s not a flaw, Kibum.. You’re just finding your way is all.” Jinki reassured him, “believe me, it’s hard to find a job these days.”

Kibum shook his head, “Okay, you want my baggage?” He asked pointedly, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. “I fall for guys way too easily, and when I fall, I fall hard.. And almost all of them betray me in some way. I’ve been with so many people that sometimes I cry out the wrong name in bed, and the last guy I really thought was the one because we dated the longest but turns out he’s just like every asshole I’ve been with before.” He looked at Jinki directly then. “That’s why I need to know your weakness, so I can dump you before I get hurt again because god damn you seem so  _ perfect _ right now it’s annoying me!”

Jinki blinked, he wasn’t expecting the word vomit he had received from Kibum, but it seemed almost justified. He cleared his throat as he thought of what to say next, what flaws he could tell the other to make him seem just as bad as Kibum expected him to be.

“I-” Jinki started, but soon the kid, Taemin, walked over with a tray of drinks and a slice of cake for them to share.

“Sorry if this is a bad time, but.. I hope you enjoy the meal! The baker you like is back from his trip, so this is the good cake.” Taemin winked before skipping off back to the counter only to look at his phone.

Jinki chewed his lip, “Kibum..” he said softly. The man’s arms remained crossed as he looked out to the horizon, watching as the sun hit the clouds below it. Jinki saw a tear, but he didn’t mention it.

“If- If you really want to know my flaws.. I’ll start with the one most important to you.” he let out a sigh, “I’ve never been with a guy before, so I don’t know what I’m doing, I’m sure that’s obvious by now.. I’m afraid of messing up so badly and I never want you to think I don’t like you because that couldn’t be further than the truth.” He chewed his lip, “I- I haven’t dated someone since high school because no one gave me the time of day. Jonghyun kissed me one time on a dare, and.. That kiss told me I had been dating the wrong people since the beginning, but I was too scared to ask any guys, and I wouldn’t dare go to the clubs Jonghyun wanted me to go to. I know more about nerdy movies and fishing than I do about.. Really anything else. I’m good with my hands when it comes to repairing things, I’m working on an old car, but I’ve tripped and dropped things more than I can count, I mean.. Just look at my phone.” He held out the cracked device for Kibum to see. “I have flaws, believe me.. And.. I don’t like you any less for yours.”

Kibum looked at the phone and then back at Jinki half of him wanted to punch the other for being perfect while the other half just wanted to hug him.

“Let’s enjoy the coffee..” Kibum said softly, leaning forward to grab his cup and a fork to poke at the cake.

Jinki followed in suit, taking his fork and taking a small piece of the cake, “What flavour is it..?” he asked gently, trying to bring the conversation back to a normal intensity.

“Carrot, it’s really nice, reminds me of when I used to study in the US.”

Jinki glanced up, before he tasted the small piece he had taken. He smiled, it was better than he expected. Sweeter than usual, a stronger flavour than he was used to, but still good. “You studied abroad?”

“Yeah,” Kibum agreed, taking a bite himself, “For a year.. It was a transfer program at my university.”

Jinki nodded, leaning back after a long sip of his coffee. The sun was just behind the clouds then, illuminating the sky only with its residual rays. “This place is really beautiful.. It feels like a private oasis.”

He glanced over to see Kibum was finally smiling and he smiled along. Perhaps it was the chilling air now that the sun was disappearing for the night, or it was the way Kibum still looked a little upset. Jinki took his chair and slid closer to Kibum so he could gently rest his arm behind Kibum.

Kibum glanced over at Jinki and blushed, “Sorry..” he whispered.

“Why be sorry?” Jinki asked, moving his hand to Kibum’s chin to guide his eyes back to Jinki’s, “You’re hurt.. And I understand that feeling. I couldn’t believe anyone would want to go out with me, especially after I sent so many....painfully awkward messages while I was drunk.” Once Kibum was sure to stay looking at him he dropped his hand to rest on the arm of Kibum’s chair.

Kibum chuckled at that and sighed. “Of course I had to go out with you, you were so crazy I needed to know if that insanity was real or if you’re a loser just like the rest of us.”

“Oh I’m definitely a loser, I don’t deny that.” Jinki grinned and his smile alone made Kibum warm, it was as if the smile alone could make flowers grow.

Kibum was tempted to lean forward and kiss the smile right off of his face, but he held back. “Well, I know that now, but.. You’re a cute loser.”

“Cuter than your ex?” Jinki asked for the same clarification from Kibum he had received through text.

Kibumed pretended to hesitate, scrunching his face, “I don’t know…” he started only to see Jinki pout and he couldn’t lie anymore, “Okay, yeah, definitely.”

The two enjoyed their coffee and quickly finished the cake. The sun was long gone by the time they left. Kibum gave Taemin a wave, called the kid a nerd and told him to text him later before they entered the elevator.

The crisp Sunday night air led Jinki to rest an arm around Kibum’s shoulders, hoping his warmth would pass to the other who looked a little cold. Kibum accepted the protective arm and leaned into the man’s side, feeling the warmth radiate from his torso. They wandered the streets for a bit and Jinki watched as friends and couples walked by them looking just as intimate as they did.

“It’s getting late..” Jinki hummed, “And I have work tomorrow.”

Kibum gave Jinki a pout, but he understood and didn’t fight him as he turned them back to the station.

“Where do you live, Kibum?” He asked curiously as they wandered the thinning streets.

“Near Hongdae.. I know it sounds really nice, but my apartment is honestly a third of the size of the cafe we just left.” Kibum laughed, “and with two people it feels even smaller.”

Jinki grinned, “I guess when I visit I shouldn’t bring a big gift.. Also it’ll give us an excuse to be a little closer right?”

He felt Kibum squirm a little bit, “Come on Jinki, you can’t say stuff like that!”

Jinki giggled, looking at Kibum, “Of course I can.. It’s because I get a response like that.” 

Kibum turned back to Jinki, “Okay fine.. And where do you live?”

“Gangnam...” Jinki hummed, “It sounds nice right? Well.. Jonghyun insisted I get an apartment that’s way too big for me, so I can house those losers when we go drinking.. I swear, a two bedroom place is too much for just me.”

Kibum gulped and looked at Jinki, “You can’t be serious..”

Jinki sighed, “I am… sadly.”

“Are you loaded or something?” Kibum asked curiously.

“I- I mean my work pays well, but.. I’m saving most of my money, you know, for retirement and stuff.”

The two reached the entrance to line number two in silence. The walk was a bit long, but Jinki enjoyed the comfort of having someone to walk the distance with. He was beginning to realise their night would soon come to an end and suddenly he didn’t want to see Kibum off. Alas, Jinki was an old man as Jonghyun would say. He liked being in bed before 10 on nights before work.

“Are you taking the subway?” Jinki asked, squeezing Kibum’s shoulder lightly.

“Yeah.. just, in the opposite way..” Kibum looked up at Jinki, “will you wait with me until my train comes?”

“Of course.”

They walked through the turnstiles together and Jinki took Kibum’s hand once they were side by side again.

When they arrived at their shared platform, Jinki saw Kibum’s train was just around the corner. He looked to Kibum as they stood before the protective doors.

“I will see you again, right?” Jinki asked in their last moments.

Kibum hummed for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, I wouldn’t abandon you like that, besides, we haven’t even kissed yet.”

Over the loudspeakers the chime jingled, announcing the train's arrival. Jinki frantically looked around him to see if there was anyone else at the platform. He saw a few people standing around and hesitated, knowing what he wanted to do, but not sure of how to execute it.

Soon he was met with a rush of the subway cars pulling into the station and before he could try anything, he felt Kibum’s hand on his jaw, pulling him to face Kibum head on. In seconds their lips met for one brief kiss, but as soon as the cars slowed to a halt Kibum was gone again. 

“Something to tease you for next time..” Kibum said, a little breathless from the excitement of the moment. 

Before Jinki could say a word, Kibum had entered the car before them and gave a smirk and a small wave as the doors shut. Jinki raised his hand up, but he was so dazed from the experience he missed his own train pulling out behind him leaving him to wait for a new train to show up again. 


	3. "Jinki, you might have already lost him.”

Jinki lived the next day in shock as if the kiss had pulled him from reality and into this fantasy world where nothing really mattered anyway. Somehow, that evening Jinki found himself face to face with Jonghyun in a restaurant he didn’t remember being brought to.

“Come on, earth to Jinki, come in Jinki.” Jonghyun snapped his fingers in front of his eyes and Jinki soon shook the clouds away.

“Hmm? What is it?” Jinki asked curiously, blinking cutely back at the seemingly annoyed Jonghyun.

Jonghyun crossed his arms, “You went all day without answering my texts! I had to drag you from your work desk to get you here.” He gestured at the room around him

“Ah.. chicken,” Jinki grinned, soon recognising the restaurant. “Yeah, this sounds good, thanks Jjong!”

“Jinki.. You didn’t even tell me if the date was a success or not. Is this a pity dinner or a happy dinner??”

“Definitely happy,” Jinki sighed, wistfully looking out the large open window beside their table, letting his mind wander back to the day before.

Grinning, Jonghyun nodded and raised two fingers. “Two bottles of beer and one bottle of soju please!”

Jinki sat up, looking back at Jonghyun a bit shocked that he was so eager to drink on a Monday night.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jonghyun chastised, “We have a reason to celebrate don’t we?” Jinki didn’t protest, and before he could say anything Jonghyun leaned forward, “So, have you texted him yet? Does he miss you already? How far did you two get??”

Jinki felt his cheeks warm, “I- I didn’t…”

“Didn’t what, didn’t fuck? Didn’t miss him?”

“I didn’t text him.. Was I supposed to?”

Jonghyun's eyes widened and he leaned back in his seat, gripping his hair, “You- you didn't text him yet?? Not even to say good night? Not even to say see you again soon? Not even to send a cute kissy face back to him before bed?”

Jinki gulped, “W- was I supposed to?”

“Please, usually just one of those will get Minho to send me something either just as cute or… a little more exciting back.” Jonghyun shook his head, “God I can’t believe I’m working with a first time dater here.”

Jinki blushed, his hands squeezed between his legs in his embarrassment, “I’ll do it after dinner, okay?”

Jonghyun pursed his lips, “After dinner?? Jinki, you might have already lost him.”

Hearing those words Jinki pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched before finding Kibum’s chat room. It hadn’t been touched since the day before their date. Groaning, he sent an emoji of the lion with a rose between its lips as it made a kissy face. “Sorry I didn’t text back sooner, you got home okay last night?” He sent before setting his phone back down. 

“There, I did it, relationship saved..” 

Jonghyun nodded in approval and cheered as the drinks came. They clinked glasses and sipped at their cocktail of beer and soju while they waited for the chicken to be delivered.

* * *

The day had been longer than Kibum would have liked, and what made it stretch out longer was that he still hadn’t heard back from Jinki. This only led him to believe he hadn’t been good enough, maybe he complained too much, maybe he talked about his ex more than was necessary.

He went from his job at the cafe to his secondary profession, an amateur model. He did most of his work posing for art students, but every once in a while he would be lucky enough to get a gig being an extra in a photoshoot. It wasn’t much, but at least it was something.

He was in the middle of such a gig, just waiting around on set when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out only to blush when he saw who it was. Kibum was chewing his lip, trying to decide his next move when he heard his name called. 

Dropping the phone, he made his way to the set, standing behind the tall man who was being photographed. The work was easy enough for him, and the subject of the shoot seemed to know what he was doing. It was a watch commercial, and they needed people working in the background of the office setting.

Kibum loved the way the expensive suit felt on him, he loved the cameras, the attention. When the director called cut, however, Kibum would go back to his normal life. He would always be just a background character.

Sighing, he watched as the main model bowed, smiling warmly to those around the set, the man even gave him a nod. He scoffed, how pretentious, he was convinced this man was just doing this for show, mostly because that’s what Kibum would have done.

Kibum opened his phone to respond then, sending a quick message, his annoyance with the attractive model reflecting in his curt message. “Yeah, and I assume you did too considering you didn’t contact me..”

* * *

Jinki was already feeling a bit tipsy when the next text came, but he was distracted by Jonghyun’s cheer. “Oh! Oh!! Minho’s done with his shoot tonight!! Let me invite him here.”

With a simple nod, Jinki looked back at his phone and pouted. “Kibum isn’t happy.. I’ll invite him too. I don’t know, maybe that will help?”

Jonghyun frowned, “Why not, the more the merrier!”

Jinki hummed and typed out a few potential messages before finally sending one. “Meet me here, I’ll make it up to you.” He sent with the address.

“You’re learning Jinki,” Jonghyun assured him, “Don’t worry, he’ll understand.”

With a huff, Jinki stood to ask the server if they could move to a bigger table now that they had friends coming. The man agreed and by the time they were done moving their things and ordering another round of drinks Minho had shown up.

The man gave Jonghyun a kiss on the forehead before sitting with a bright smile. “How are you two? I didn’t think the shoot would be so short today.”

Jinki just hummed, but Jonghyun engaged him, updating him on Jinki’s relationship status.

“Oh! So you like that guy? But.. you’re worried you messed it up?” Minho asked for clarification.

Nodding, Jinki poured himself another glass of just straight soju this time.

“Well.. if it doesn’t work out, there was a cute guy at my set today, I caught him checking me out, so.. Maybe he likes guys?” Minho offered sweetly. 

Jinki scoffed, “If he likes guys like you, I’m sure he isn’t interested in guys like me..” 

Almost on cue, someone walked up to their table and Jinki glanced up to see Kibum looking down at them. He frantically stood, knocking his chair down behind him as he reached out to touch Kibum’s shoulder, not sure if a kiss was appropriate, or maybe a hug. He felt so anxious all of a sudden, and the alcohol wasn’t helping.

“So, this is how you make it up? Drinking with your friends and my coworker?” Kibum asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I- uh.. coworker..? He asked for clarification but shook his head, “Nevermind, just come with me.” Jinki took Kibum’s hand and led them to a quiet corner. As he left he heard Minho explain in hushed tones that Kibum was the new guy on his set that day.

Once they were alone, Kibum looked at Jinki with pursed lips and crossed arms. His eyes were sharp, calculating. It seemed as if he were measuring Jinki up, ready to tear him down.

“I- I’m sorry,” Jinki started with. “I just.. Thought if you came we could have a drink and relax and..” 

Kibum let out a low sigh, “Did you ever consider that I might be too busy? That I might have work early tomorrow and you’ve brought me to nearly the opposite side of the city to just chill out and have a drink?”

Jinki gulped, he really had messed it up. He lowered his head in shame and gently let go of Kibum’s hand, “I’m sorry Kibum, we can go near your place, or- or maybe you can stay the night?” he started but realised how that sounded, “W- wait I don’t mean like.. I have a spare bed! We wouldn’t have to even see each other.” When Jinki looked up again he could see the pursed lips on Kibum’s face had curled into a smile.

“No take backs, I’m staying at your place.. I want to see what living in luxury looks like.” Kibum grabbed Jinki’s hand and tugged him back to the table.

“Uh, guys this is Kibum,” Jinki introduced, his cheeks still pink from knowing Kibum would be staying the night already. 

Minho gave the man a bright smile, “Good work today! You have a bright future, I can just tell.”

Kibum chewed his lip and only gave a nod back to Minho before his eyes fell on Jonghyun, “So you must be Jinki’s best friend.”

“Oh yeah, we go way back, and.. I know Minho’s happy personality can be off-putting for some people, I mean, I barely believed this man was so kind I worked so hard to find a flaw, but really, he has none,” Jonghyun leaned forward while he spoke as if he were telling a secret.

As he spoke Kibum’s eyes widened. He felt as if he had been found out, but didn’t comment, only nodding along. “So.. what are you both drinking?”

“We’ve just been enjoying some soju and beer,” Jinki said, sitting back down with Kibum by his side. This time he didn’t let go of the hand, he felt as if he needed that connection to make this all seem more real.

The group talked avidly, sometimes discussing work, sometimes talking about how nice the evening’s weather was. Once the sun had long since set, Jonghyun was pushing Minho to get out of there. Luckily this time Jinki agreed, noticing how Jonghyun’s lips would whisper against Minho’s ear before moving to his neck.

“Those two need a room, don’t they?” Kibum snorted.

Jinki felt embarrassed by his friends’ actions and tried to apologise for them, but Kibum shook his head. “No, no, I’m sure I’ve been more obnoxious. I really can’t blame them.”

“Oh? Like how?” Jinki asked, mostly to know what he had gotten himself into.

“Well,” Kibum sighed, “I would show you, but..” he shook his head, “You’re too innocent and cute for that.” 

Jinki was taken aback when Kibum leaned forward and kissed his nose, causing a shiver to run down his spine. “S- Sorry I.. um..” he poured himself another glass of soju to down and Kibum giggled.

“Exactly, innocent and cute.. But man can you drink! I’m actually impressed, and you two had a few bottles before we got here, right?”

Jinki nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment, “I- I get it from my father I swear..”

Kibum clinked glasses with Jinki before downing his own shot, “Well, I’ll have you know that I’m not a very conservative drinker, but I would like to see you after tonight so, as to not embarrass myself, I’m holding off.” 

“Good move, I’d like to see you tomorrow morning anyway.” Jinki agreed but Kibum was quick to turn what he said on its ear.

“Ah, well, if you’re seeing me in the morning it’ll be in your bed, right? You have a big enough bed for two, right?” Kibum asked over his glass, sipping gently at it.

Jinki squirmed in his seat and he suddenly heard Jonghyun laugh in front of him, not realising the other was paying attention to their flirting. 

“God you two are fun to watch!” Jonghyun grinned, “You can make Jinki squirm so easily! I’m almost envious of your ability!”

“Oh, you want to make him squirm?” Kibum frowned before snapping back, “Well, he’s  _ my _ date.”

Jonghyun’s eyes widened and he nodded, “Y- Yes, of course.”

Confused as to why the tone had shifted so much, Jinki sat forward and placed a protective arm around Kibum’s waist, “Please.. Don’t argue.” 

Jonghyun shook his head, “No arguments here Jinki, don’t worry.”

Kibum nodded, a slight smirk on his lips. “Of course.. No arguments here.” Kibum leaned back so he was resting on Jinki’s shoulder.

“S- should we close out the bill..?” Jinki asked, feeling a sudden desire to have Kibum alone.

“Yes, the bill is in order!” Jonghyun agreed with a smile, but when they saw Minho coming back from the bathroom, he noticed a receipt in his hand.

Once Minho sat he noticed all eyes were on him and he hesitated, “I- I took care of it.” 

“What?!” Jinki frowned, “You didn’t have to do that!”

Kibum leaned forward and nodded in agreement, “Minho, that was over a hundred thousand won.” 

“I know.. But, weren’t we celebrating tonight anyway? Those in celebration shouldn’t have to pay for it themselves.” Minho said with a warming smile.

Jonghyun practically burst into tears, “Minho!!” He called out, hugging the man next to him. “I have the best boyfriend..”

“Yes, and you are very drunk, let me drive you back home.” Minho offered.

Nodding, Jonghyun mumbled something about car sex, but it was too muffled against Minho’s shirt for Jinki to hear it. 

“Um, so, my place is a bit of a walk from here, do you mind?”

Kibum shook his head, “As long as you keep your arm around my waist I’ll follow you anywhere.” 

Jinki blushed, but Jonghyun was the one to shake his head, “Okay, that one was too cheesy. I can’t believe you got Jinki to blush for that.”

Minho rolled his eyes and pushed Jonghyun up and off his seat, “Come on.. You’re too drunk to bother the new couple. Jonghyun pouted but followed Minho’s lead. Once they were standing, he leaned against Minho’s side and Jinki couldn’t tell if it was for support or just to be sweet.

“I’ll see you two later, okay?” Jinki said to the two and Minho nodded back.

“And I hope I’ll see you both together again.”

Once the two were gone, Jinki looked to Kibum. “Shall we..?”

Kibum nodded, standing first and letting Jinki follow him. Jinki wrapped his arm around the other’s waist once they were on the street again. “So, now to my house.. It’s a few blocks west, okay? I’ll lead you.” 

Kibum snorted, “Don’t worry about me, aren’t you the more drunk one?”

“Perhaps..” Jinki agreed, “But that doesn't mean I don’t know the way home!” 

The two wandered in silence for a bit before Jinki spoke up, “Did you really think Minho’s an asshole?” he asked curiously.

“No,” Kibum admitted, “I just get jealous of guys like him on set.. You know, the star.” He sighed, looking up at the dark sky, “He’s just so.. Perfect, everything I’m not, he’s polite, considerate. This is why guys like him end up on the covers of magazines.” 

Jinki frowned, “He said you were good..”

Kibum snorted, “Yeah, good at watching right? Good at pretending to work a desk job.. That’s not exactly the “good” I want to be.”

“S- sorry..” Jinki said softly, “I know I’m not exactly knowledgeable in your field..”

“Don’t apologise so much,” Kibum said then, “I’m just venting because it makes me feel better about myself.”

The silence returned between the two of them as they neared Jinki’s apartment complex. While they walked in the awkward silence, Jinki found himself stealing glances every once in a while. He noticed his small nose, cupid's bow lips that looked pink after he chewed on them. His hair seemed perfectly styled again, but this time he assumed it was from the modeling agency. In his staring he finally plucked up the courage to speak again. 

“I think you look good enough to be the cover model.” Jinki said then, before they turned the corner to see his building. He didn’t give Kibum time to respond and only pointed ahead, “that’s it!” He smiled, “home.” 

The two entered the complex and Kibum looked around himself as if he were trying to memorise the entrance for future reference. “So, you live in this nice place?”

“Oh please, it’s not that nice.. I got it for a bargain actually.” He smiled and took Kibum to the elevator, pressing the button for the 9th floor.

Kibum hummed, “Seems pretty nice.. My place doesn’t even have an elevator..”

“Oh god, I’m too lazy for that,” Jinki groaned, leaning back to rest his head on the glassy elevator wall, “Especially when I’m this drunk..” He turned his head to look at Kibum and found his eyes getting drawn to his lips, his seemingly perfect lips. He shook his head and turned back, “Anyway..” he whispered, looking back at the doors before they opened.

“You must be pretty drunk then..” Kibum whispered as they walked out. He had noticed the staring, but he didn’t say anything, knowing what he wanted to do with Jinki’s gaze wouldn't line up with the sort of evening the two had planned.

Jinki took Kibum’s hand again and took him down the hall. “Please, don’t be impressed.. It’s not exactly clean.” 

“It’s bigger than my place, I’ll be impressed with whatever I see.”

The entryway was small but opened up into a much larger space hosting a couch and a tv as well as an eating area that stood before an open concept kitchen with a short bar. “It’s.. not great.. I barely use this kitchen.”

“You  _ barely _ use it?! What a waste! It’s gorgeous!!” Kibum walked through the room, running a hand over the clean marble only to stop when he saw what he only could assume had been Jinki’s breakfast. A box of doughnuts with only two left. “Alright, I believe you.” Kibum shook his head, opening the box to take a doughnut out and nibble on it.

“Feel free,” Jinki said after the fact, “Minho bought those for me anyway..” 

Kibum pouted despite the powder on his nose, “You keep talking about him, it’s like you  _ want _ me to be jealous.”

Jinki snorted, “You know something I’ve never done with Minho?” He stepped closer to Kibum, looking at his powdered nose.

“Hmm?” Kibum asked curiously.

When he had the opportunity, he kissed Kibum’s nose, letting his tongue take the powder with him as he pulled back. Kibum stayed frozen before him, blushing from the interaction.

“That.. wasn’t that weird, was it?” Jinki asked as he attempted to back away.

Kibum shook his head and grabbed Jinki’s jaw, holding him in place before he could back up any more. He didn’t speak but pressed his lips against Jinki’s.

Shocked by the escalation of things, Jinki held his arms out awkwardly before letting his hands settle on Kibum’s upper arms, holding him there. He closed his eyes and followed Kibum’s lead, knowing he was too drunk to make his own decisions. Any choices he made he feared he would regret the next morning.

With his lips on Jinki’s, Kibum opened his eyes briefly to find his destination and pushed Jinki back until the two fell back onto the couch.

Jinki let out a grunt of shock, but his hands moved to Kibum’s hips, trying to keep him steady as he got comfortable on top of him. Kibum disconnected their lips and sat back on Jinki’s waist, “You’re okay with this, right?”

Blushing at the added pressure on his stomach he nodded, licking his lips, “As long as you are too..”

Kibum didn’t say more and only returned to the intimate kiss, barely giving Jinki the opportunity to breathe. He kept his hands on Kibum’s waist, but wasn’t sure if he should move them. Kibum eventually fell to Jinki’s chest and all he thought to do was wrap his arms around the other, keeping him close. He couldn’t help but think of how pathetic he was. Kibum’s lips moved over him with precision and knowledge while he sat there taking it, confused of how to proceed next.

When Kibum gave Jinki a moment to breathe, he smiled down at the other. “You’re warm..” Kibum commented, placing his hand on the other’s cheek before moving it to the man’s forehead. “Are you okay?”

“I- I get hot when I drink..” he used as an excuse. 

Kibum raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t feel so hot earlier..”

Licking his lips with nervousness, Jinki sighed, “Fine. I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous?” Kibum laughed, propping himself up on his elbows so he could play with Jinki’s hair. It laid flat across his forehead, and he twirled it with his fingers. The action alone was enough of a distraction to make Jinki’s heart pound. 

“Yes, very..” 

“Well,” Kibum pouted, “You’re not acting it.. I mean, you’re a good kisser, I already know that.” 

Jinki looked up at Kibum curiously. “You.. You think?”

“Want a turn being in control?” Kibum asked, moving off to the side so they lay side by side on the couch. 

Jinki nodded, “Yes please. I’d like to try.”

Once he had control, he was slow at first, not wanting to push too much despite what Kibum had been doing earlier with his tongue. Jinki moved the hand from Kibum’s waist and moved it to his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin as he got more comfortable.

He pressed his lips against Kibum’s a little harder once he wanted more but wasn’t sure how to ask for it. He could feel Kibum smirk against his lips and soon a finger was on his chin, pulling his jaw down to force Jinki to open his mouth. He swiped his tongue across Kibum’s lower lip once he couldn’t close his mouth again and Kibum gladly opened up. Everything after that came naturally. While the kiss started slowly it soon intensified once he could flex his control. He leaned closer and begged for more and more, his hand moving from Kibum’s cheek down to his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but something seemed to take over him like he needed this. 

While they kissed, Kibum let out soft moans of encouragement, but it was Kibum who eventually pulled away. He was panting as he looked down at Jinki. “I- I thought you didn’t want to escalate things..”

Jinki soon realised the hand on Kibum’s chest had found its way to the man’s ass and he was gripping it hard. He let go immediately “I- Sorry I just got carried away.”

Kibum smirked, “Well, don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed it.. But I don’t want you disappearing because you regret this or something.” 

Jinki shook his head, “No, no, you’re right..” he chuckled and sat up, shaking his head, “I don’t even know what I’m doing..”

“You seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing if you asked me.” Kibum mumbled, sitting back. He didn’t try to conceal the excitement in his pants, far from it, Kibum wanted Jinki to see the effect he had on him.

The view was enough for Jinki to pull Kibum back for a gentle kiss before he let him go. “Sorry just.. Wanted to.”

Kibum grinned, “Remember, you don’t have to apologise.. now, do you have a shower I can use?” He asked curiously, “And maybe a change of clothes?”

“O- of course!” Jinki stood, “I.. didn’t really get a chance to show you the rest of the house.” 

Snorting, Kibum shook his head, “Yeah, I think what we did was more important.” He couldn’t help but notice how Jinki kept his hands in front of his crotch as he got up and turned to lead Kibum out of the living room.

“So there’s the bathroom,” Jinki pointed out to the right, “And the guest bedroom across, and then.. At the very back is my bedroom. I’m warning you, it’s really messy.” 

When Jinki opened the door he exposed his bed which was surrounded by clothing he had taken off and strewn about. Half of it occurred in his sleep as he tended to strip late in the night due to overheating.

“You weren’t kidding..” Kibum frowned, “I can just take a pair of sweatpants and a shirt if that’s alright?”

“Y- yeah,” Jinki searched through his drawers to find some pyjama pants and a plain shirt the other could wear once he was clean. “The bathroom is straightforward so.. I’ll see you when you’re out.”

Kibum nodded, taking the neatly folded clothes. Part of him wished Jinki would have handed him something he had already worn,, knowing it would smell like the other, but he had to resist his desires for the time being.

Once he was alone, Jinki scrambled to clean the room, even going as far as to put new sheets on his bed. Satisfied with himself, he changed into a simple shirt and shorts for sleeping, praying he wouldn’t throw them off that night. He couldn’t resist the excitement of having Kibum share a bed with him, he wanted everything to be perfect, to go as smoothly as possible. He just didn’t want to repeat his earlier mistake calling Kibum out to the chicken restaurant.

Jinki laid back in his bed, leaving Kibum plenty of room. As he waited, he could feel himself already drifting off. From the combination of the alcohol and the late night, it was starting to catch up with him.

His eyes opened when he felt the bed shift next to him, “Sorry,” He mumbled as he settled lower in the sheets now that Kibum was here.

“Why are you always apologising? You look tired anyway,” Kibum said softly. Jinki watched as the other curled onto his side. He could tell the man was texting so he put his arm around him to look over his shoulder.

“Who are you chatting with?” Jinki asked, kissing the man’s shoulder as his desire for intimacy still hadn’t died down.

“Just letting Taemin know I’m staying at some man’s house.. I’m telling him to call the cops if he doesn’t hear from me tomorrow.” Kibum said bluntly, his thumbs tapping away on the device.

Jinki snorted, “Sounds good..” He agreed. The heat that came off of Kibum’s body was enough to lull him to sleep and soon he was snoring gently behind Kibum.

Despite the intimate hold, Kibum didn’t move him, letting himself enjoy the gentle nature of the man behind him. He was so far from his ex it was almost laughable. This level of intimacy only came after a long night of sex when they fell asleep in each other’s arms almost too exhausted to sleep in any other way. So far, Kibum’s decision to text Jinki seemed to be the best choice he had made in recent years, and he hoped it would remain like this for a long time.


	4. "I’m just.. Nervous around you."

When Jinki finally opened his eyes the next morning, the bed was cold, empty and he knew he was alone. He groaned and rolled onto his side, realizing he must have done something wrong the previous night. Maybe he was too forward, maybe he really was a bad kisser. He eventually opened his phone and only grew more disappointed when he only saw text messages from Minho and Jonghyun. 

He eventually stood and wandered about the room. Boxers, he was only in his boxers.. Perhaps that was his fatal mistake. His habit of stripping down to nothing in his sleep would be his downfall. 

Once he got to his bedroom door he frowned. There was a smell coming from outside the room, a delicious smell. He threw on a t-shirt and carefully made his way out to see Kibum wearing an apron Jinki didn’t even know he had. Under the apron seemed to only be a pair of bright pink briefs that had Jinki blushing. 

“Oh! You’re finally awake?” Kibum turned over and smirked, “You have barely anything in this house. If you’re going to have me over you might as well stock the kitchen a bit.”

Jinki gulped and nodded, making his way to the bar to sit and watch Kibum work in his nearly untouched kitchen. His eyes looked over Kibum as he shook his butt, humming to himself.

“Omelettes,” Kibum smiled, plating what he had made for Jinki. “I used the rest of your eggs, but I’m sure you can buy more.” Kibum turned and slid the plate across the bar, “Not much of a talker in the morning, eh? Or perhaps too drunk?”

Jinki nodded, answering both questions at once, “You didn’t leave..” he commented the obvious as he looked down at the plate of food. 

Kibum slowed, his chipper attitude dissipating, “Did you expect me to?” He asked a feeling of surprise and disappointment in his voice.

“N- No, it’s not that.. I mean.. I’m thrilled honestly.” He smiled up from his food at Kibum and could see Kibum’s cheeks turn pink between his squinted eyes.

“You’re too much..” Kibum mumbled, turning back to his work.

Jinki frowned, “Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry if-”

His apology was cut off by Kibum turning and looking Jinki in the eye, “Stop apologising!” He said directly, pointing the spatula at him, “I’m not mad at you, you’re just, annoyingly cute and make me want to do things to your cute face that will scandalise you, so stop that!”

Jinki blinked up at Kibum, “If- If you want to kiss more we can, I’m open to it.. I’m just.. Nervous around you.”

Kibum burst into laughter, dropping the spatula in the process, “yes, kissing you would be nice.” He turned his own omelette onto a plate and walked to Jinki, kissing his cheek, “you don’t want to kiss my lips, I’m sure I have terrible breath.”

Jinki shook his head and leaned closer, pressing his lips against Kibum’s, sharing a soft kiss before he turned and started shoveling his food into his mouth.

“You made this with stuff in my house?” Jinki asked almost incredulously, “I didn’t know the food in my fridge could be so good..”

Kibum chuckled, “Well, I didn’t have all the ingredients I wanted, but this did the trick.”

Jinki nodded, scraping the final bits off of his plate when he heard his phone buzzing on the other side of the table. He stood and reached for the phone, immediately picking it up when he saw it was Jonghyun.

“Hey Jjong! Is everything okay?” 

Jonghyun’s voice was soft as he spoke into the phone like he was whispering with his hand cupped over the mic, “Why are you late? You’re never late to work! Also, you better get here soon, the boss is going on some sort of rampage saying he’s going to fire everyone if we don’t get our act together.”

Jinki gulped, his face falling as he listened, he could hear the boss’s booming voice in the background yelling out demands. “I’ll come as soon as I can..” he mumbled, glancing at Kibum who was eating delicately, cutting small bites before eating. He hung up and placed his hand on Kibum’s shoulder.

“I.. hate to cut this short, but my boss is threatening to fire everyone in the office,” he said bluntly, but with humorous intent.

Kibum blinked, “You’re late?” He asked curiously, “It’s 7:30 in the morning!”

“For me, that’s late.. usually I’m the first person in the office..” He groaned, “The one time I try to have some fun..”

Kibum hummed, tapping his foot, “How about we play a little game?”

Jinki raised an eyebrow, “Go on?”

Grinning, Kibum leaned closer, “How about you pretend you were interviewing me for a position and that’s why you’re late?”

Jinki bit his lip, “What sort of position? I mean, that guy is my boss, surely he needs to know about this beforehand, right?”

“I could be your secretary? Surely someone who lives in an apartment like this makes enough to hire a secretary..” Kibum suggested, “Wouldn’t that be hot too? You’re secretly dating your secretary?”

A shiver passed down Jinki’s spine, “I- I’ll think about it while I get dressed.” He pushed away from the bar and placed his plate in the sink before wandering off.

Kibum huffed but finished his omelette in peace. When Jinki returned he was in a suit. He buttoned the front of his jacket before handing Kibum a blazer and a simple outfit. “Wear this, we’re not going with your crazy plan, but.. You’ll need a change of clothes.”

Kibum’s eyes looked Jinki up and down, licking his lips before he turned to his set of clothes, they looked a little big for him, but he could make it work. He started stripping down where he stood and Jinki threw up his hands, covering Kibum’s body from view.

“I- I‘ll clean the dishes..” Jinki mumbled, slipping away from the other. He wanted to steal a glance, but despite how open Kibum was, something about it felt wrong. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it over one of the stools near the island. Rolling up his sleeves he reached for a towel.

Once he was fully clothed, Kibum wrapped his arms around Jinki’s waist while Jinki worked on drying some of the pans he had used earlier.

“You look good in a suit by the way. Why didn’t you wear that when we met?” Kibum asked, kissing his shoulder blade. Kibum was slightly taller than him, but it was enough to make Jinki feel small in Kibum’s grasp.

Jinki set down the towel, “I wish I could take the day off,” he turned so he was facing Kibum yet still stayed in his arms, “But.. I have no choice.”

Kibum hummed, “Then.. one last kiss..” he leaned down and pressed his lips on Jinki’s. The kiss was slow and sweet. Instead of fighting it, Jinki leaned into it, wrapping his arms around Kibum’s waist to pull him a bit closer. His heart fluttered just like before, but it was less intense now, and instead, his chest warmed and he felt satisfied. It was when he let out a soft involuntary moan that he had to pull away.

“N- None of that before work..” Jinki blushed and looked away. “I’ll call us a taxi.” He mumbled, taking Kibum’s hand and leading him to the front door. 

Kibum shook out of the grasp, “You can’t just expect me to leave the house without checking my appearance after a kiss like that!” He stepped back to check himself out in the stainless steel fridge in Jinki’s kitchen. He had noticed the lack of mirrors in Jinki’s place, but it seemed to stand out, especially now that he was in need. After he fixed his hair, he finally followed Jinki out of his place. 

The taxi ride was shorter than Kibum would have liked, but the two talked the whole way there. Kibum asked about Jinki’s work, and Jinki offered simple information for Kibum to understand the basics of his job.

When they seemed to be nearing their stop, Kibum looked to Jinki, “Next weekend, I want to show you my world.” He grinned, “I’ll take you clubbing.”

Jinki blushed, “If we’re clubbing, then Jonghyun should come.. Didn’t I tell you he met Minho there?”

Kibum rolled his eyes, “Yes, you mentioned..” The cab stopped in front of a tall building that looked nearly entirely made of glass. “Is this your place? Why did we cab here, you could have walked!”

Grabbing his bag, Jinki leaned forward and told the taxi driver to drive Kibum to wherever he needed to go, and he would cover the fare. He looked back at Kibum and grinned, “That’s why. I know you’re far from home.” 

He kissed Kibum’s forehead and left once the car behind them honked loudly.

Kibum watched Jinki leave, astonished by his kindness yet again. He wanted to thank him, tell him he loved him or something, but all he could think to do was watch as the man left him behind. It was the cabbie who brought him back to reality. He mumbled his address and turned to look out the window, watching as normal people went to work. They were all dressed nicely, they looked almost uniform and organized. He felt a twinge of guilt looking at them. They weren’t him, and he was left wondering if that was who Jinki wanted. A normal adult.


	5. “I knew you were a keeper, but now I’m sure you are.”

It was the end of the busy week, and Jonghyun brought Jinki back to his place as soon as work finished, the two taking a taxi to Dongdaemun. “Why are we going here Jjong..” Jinki asked after Jonghyun gave the taxi driver his instructions. 

“You seriously don’t think you’re going out in that, right?” He frowned, “You need something.. Better.”

“What’s wrong with this?” Jinki frowned, gesturing to the more laidback blazer t-shirt combo he had chosen.

“Its..” Jonghyun scrunched his nose, “Just.. trust me on this one. I’ll change you into something Kibum can’t resist.”

Jinki rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, watching the city go by, “Is this why you told Kibum we’d meet him at seven?”

“Precisely.” Jonghyun grinned, “I know we finish work at five, but.. We needed the extra time.”

When they stopped, Jonghyun dragged Jinki out of the taxi, and to the entrance of his place. After a short elevator ride they found his apartment. Jonghyun unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a messy apartment with clothes scattered on nearly every surface.

“Sorry, I haven’t had time to clean recently..” Jonghyun explained, throwing his bag on the kitchen counter. 

Jonghyun’s apartment was a typical officetel style. The main floor held his kitchen, bathroom, and a small living space with a couch and television. Up a narrow staircase was his loft bed. 

“I guess Minho hasn’t been around recently?” Jinki asked, dodging a pair of boxers.

“Nope, we usually spend time at his place these days, there are better restaurants over there anyway,” Jonghyun explained, “Now, for you..” he brought Jinki over to his couch where three outfits sat laid out on display for him to review. “Thoughts?”

Jinki looked over the outfits, a hand brushing over the fabric of one shirt, “These are clean, right?”

Jonghyun smacked his shoulder, “Of course they are! And even if they’re not, you’re wearing my cologne tonight anyway.” 

The first outfit displayed was a simple grey and red t-shirt with some writing on it and a pair of ripped up jeans. Jinki chewed his lip and looked at the second, a black tank top and white jeans. When he looked to the third he was the most drawn to it, seeing as the sleeves were long, but when he picked up the fabric and turned it he saw the back was almost entirely transparent. He gulped and dropped the garment. “O- Okay um.. Why did you pick these in particular?” He felt inclined to ask.

“Well, for the first one, your thighs are pretty much your best feature, and these pants show them off, the second, you work hard on your body! You should show off your work! And the last one.. Well.. If I met someone like you wearing that in the club, I’d try anything to bring you home, apart from, you know, hurting you,” Jonghyun grinned.

Jinki sighed, “Fine, I’ll do the tank top.  _ Only _ because I know it’s going to be hot in there.” 

Jonghyun grinned, “Good! Now get changed, I’m going to change into something a little more comfortable myself. 

Jinki did as he was told. The pants were a bit tight on him, but when he looked in the mirror they looked okay. Perhaps this was the look Jonghyun was telling him about, showing off his thighs. He never thought certain parts of his body would be considered attractive, but Jonghyun seemed to know these things which always surprised him. The shirt covered the parts of his body he was more self-conscious about and showed off his arms just like Jonghyun said they would, the only downside was his slight farmer's tan. It was frustrating, but it was the best option of the three and he chose to trust Jonghyun’s methods, knowing the man had far more luck in relationships than he ever had.

Jonghyun left his bathroom wearing some sort of leather harness over a loose shirt. Before Jinki could comment on the strange attire, Jonghyun's hands were running through Jinki’s hair, applying a gel that would keep his hair out of his eyes, showing off his forehead. Jinki closed his eyes as the man worked his hands. It felt nice and relaxing and he let out a sigh.

“There, the finishing touch..” When Jinki opened his eyes, Jonghyun’s face was almost directly in front of his and he felt his heart race a bit.

“You’re.. Wearing your earrings..” Jinki pointed out to keep his mind off of the man’s proximity.

Jonghyun scrunched his nose, “Good lord Jinki, did you brush your teeth after lunch?? You smell like kimchi that’s been out too long.”

Jinki burst out laughing, happy Jonghyun was able to ruin the moment for him. “Here, wait, I’m sure I left a toothbrush here.” He wandered past Jonghyun and got to work cleaning his mouth for Kibum.

* * *

Kibum wasn’t thrilled that Jonghyun would be joining them for their night out, but with Minho tagging along, he assumed it wouldn’t be too much of a distraction. Kibum wanted all of Jinki’s attention, especially on the dance floor. Jonghyun seemed to always find ways to butt in, far more than Kibum liked given Jinki’s history with the man. He feared he would have to deal with Jinki interacting more with Jonghyun than himself the entire night, the thought was enough for him to want to cancel their meeting, but it was too late now as Friday night was only a few hours away. 

The plan was to meet at Itaewon station at seven when Jinki and Jonghyun were finished with work and Minho would meet them at some point after his photoshoot.

Kibum had already picked a restaurant, he knew just what bars he would take them to. They were bars he had frequented years before on his own, looking for love and only coming up with one night stands. 

This was different though, bringing Jinki here felt like he was bringing him to his most sacred place. The amount of time he had spent there only gave it more importance. And what made this moment important to him was that it was a place his ex had never touched. He couldn’t, given his public status.

Kibum waited at the exit to the subway, chewing at the dead skin on his lower lip. He wore something tight enough to show off, yet loose enough to dance in. His pants were tight jeans with holes cut out to show off some skin and his top was a mesh pattern he hid with a leather jacket.

“Kibum!” The deep voice came from the station and when he looked up he was greeted with a beautiful image. Jinki looked good, he looked like almost a different person. Kibum was driven to entirely skip the hello’s and instead stepped up to Jinki and wrapped his arms around his neck, planting a kiss on him.

“You look amazing,” Kibum said once they finally parted.

Jinki blushed, “I look amazing? Look at you! I would have gone clubbing sooner if I knew I could meet guys that look like you.. And, you dyed your hair.”

Kibum smirked, running a hand through the black locks, “Like it? I was getting bored with blonde.. I got it cut too.” When Kibum turned to the side Jinki could see the tightly shaved undercut that led to the styled hair on top.

“They did a good job,” Jinki smiled, “You have Jonghyun to thank for this getup by the way..” 

Jonghyun peered out from behind Jinki, “Hey! Remember me?”

Kibum’s expression turned sour for a moment, “How could I forget..” He mumbled, “Anyway! We’re going to this great place that serves Mexican food. I know the owner too! He usually gives me a discount.” Kibum grinned, taking Jinki’s hand to lead him on and leave Jonghyun behind as the awkward third wheel.

The three walked along, enjoying the evening air. People bustled around them, moving from place to place as they loudly chatted. 

“I love Itaewon,” KIbum hummed, squeezing Jinki’s hand, “It just has so much energy. I can also practice my English here.”

Jinki smiled, “I’ve only been a few times with Jonghyun. Never for clubbing really, just for food and stuff. There are a lot of unique restaurants around here.”

Kibum frowned, “Jonghyun wasn’t able to get you clubbing?” He asked, feeling a sense of pride that he was able to achieve something with Jinki that Jonghyun couldn’t.

Jinki shook his head but it was Jonghyun that cut in, “I really tried everything to get him to come! He’s so weird though..” 

“I’m not weird! I just- I don’t really like dancing.. I mean I’m not good at dancing.” Jinki defended.

Kibum hummed, “I’ll change that.” He leaned up to whisper in Jinki’s ear, “You just need to follow my lead.”

His voice alone sent a shiver down Jinki’s spine. He knew he was in for a unique experience tonight. An experience he would never forget.

* * *

After their dinner, which had a sizable discount thanks to Kibum’s friendship with the owner, the three made their way back to the clubs. The streets were busier now that the sun was nearly set, bathing the sky in a soft purple glow. Jinki was the one to take Kibum’s hand this time, choosing to have more initiative after their light drink at the restaurant.

“There’s a nice bar where we can drink and wait for Minho,” Jonghyun offered, “You know, a bit of pregaming.”

Kibum squeezed Jinki’s hand in response but agreed, “Yeah, that sounds good. When is he going to finish work?”

“He texted me at dinner telling me his shoot is almost over, they’re finishing up soon because they’re losing light anyway.”

Kibum hummed, “Sounds good then.” 

The three found their way to the infamous street. As they neared it Jinki noticed more and more men were holding hands, he even caught one kiss the man next to him on the cheek. The sight was enough to embolden Jinki to do the same, but he only squeezed Kibum’s hand in his excitement.

“It feels so.. normal here.” 

Kibum nodded, smiling at Jinki, “You can be yourself here. That’s the best part.”

The three entered a bar after showing their ID’s at the door. They ordered separately, but Kibum took note of the strong drink Jonghyun had chosen while Jinki had picked something tame in comparison.

Once they had their drinks they found a spot to sit on the balcony overlooking the street. “It’s a beautiful night,” Kibum smiled, “Perfect for your first time, no rain, not too hot..”

Jonghyun hummed and sipped his drink, “When was your first time, Kibum?”

Kibum glanced at Jonghyun and hummed, “It was so long ago.. I remember.. I bought a fake ID, it was my first chance to meet guys, and me and a few friends came.” He shook his head, “I was so stupid.” 

Jinki leaned forward, sipping on his cocktail, “We all did silly things when we were young.” 

Jonghyun nodded, “I agree..”

Kibum looked at Jinki then, “So why didn’t you try to find guys here once you.. You know.” 

Jinki sighed, drinking some more before he looked up at Kibum, “I don’t know.. I guess I thought..” he shrugged, “I thought someone would come along when it was time.. And what about you? What compelled you to text me that day, hmm?”

Kibum blushed once the conversation was turned on him, “W- Well if you must know, my boyfriend dumped me the night before..” He scoffed, “That asshole.. It was only a few weeks away from our anniversary too.”

Jonghyun blinked, his hand naturally reached over to Jinki’s thigh almost in protection, “So.. that means Jinki’s a rebound?”

“No!” Kibum said immediately despite his reservations about the position those two were in, “I- I mean he came on the heels of that relationship, but I wouldn’t say he’s a rebound.” Kibum nervously sipped from his drink, “I- I’ll be right back.” He said, setting down his glass, letting it clink against the table before wandering off.

Jonghyun narrowed his eyes, “I don’t like this Jinki..”

“What’s wrong with it?” Jinki asked, frowning, “I mean, he broke up with his boyfriend, at least he’s not cheating on him.”

“You naive..” Jonghyun trailed off, shaking his head. “Don’t you realise, when someone’s a rebound, that means.. They’re basically just using you to fill a void the other left! Once this honeymoon phase is over, he’ll realise he’s just not into you and dump you! While you’re gaining feelings for him, he’s just.. Looking for a sex partner!”

Jinki frowned, “That- that can’t be right, can it?” He mumbled to himself, looking down.

While he was trying to process what Jonghyun had said, Kibum returned, cheering in a chipper voice.

“I got shots!” He grinned, “This one’s called the cum shot. It’s better than it looks believe me.” He set the tray of glasses down and continued to smile despite the serious atmosphere between the two.

Jinki cleared his throat and looked up at Kibum, he didn’t ask what he wanted to ask and instead took the drink, mumbling a thanks before he downed it completely.

Jonghyun did the same but didn’t thank Kibum, only giving him a shifty glance, yet his hand stayed on Jinki’s thigh. The image was enough to make Kibum angry, but he held it together. He felt guilty for admitting Jinki had been a recent pickup since he broke up, but really, even if Jinki had initially been a rebound, he was different. Jinki was kind, gentle, handsome. He was the whole package, if anything his relationship with his ex had been more fake than this one and he had only been with Jinki for a week. Also, in Kibum’s mind if Jinki had been a rebound, he would have had sex and been done with it.

Jinki’s voice soon cut through Kibum’s thoughts, shaking him from them to look up at Jinki who seemed to have a serious expression.

“Kibum, I believe you.. But, don’t give me a reason not to,” He said bluntly. When Kibum looked to Jinki’s right, he noticed Jonghyun wasn’t there, letting Jinki speak more freely. “But if this is a rebound or whatever, I won’t be able to stop Jonghyun.. He’s very protective of me.”

Kibum gulped but turned the script on Jinki, “Why’s that, huh? He’s not your keeper. Besides, I’m the one that has you, right? He’s just lusting after you anyway.”

Jinki blinked in surprise but suddenly laughed, “What?! He is not, he has Minho anyway!”

Kibum’s eyes narrowed, “I’ve seen how he looks at you.. Don’t play dumb.” 

Before they had a chance to continue their argument, Jonghyun walked up with his arm around Minho’s waist.

“Ready to get this party started?” Minho asked with a grin, only frowning upon seeing the finished shots, ‘Hey! That’s no fair, you guys already have a head start!”

Minho’s childish reaction was enough to ease the situation and Jinki eased, leaning back in his seat, “I’ll buy you a shot.”

Kibum shook his head, “No, no, I got everyone else, I’ll get his too.” He insisted, standing to grab another round. He was sure to buy two for Minho and part of him thought getting the others more drinks would get them to leave him and Jinki alone. Kibum carried a small tray back with him holding 5 shots. He placed two in front of Minho who was now lounging on a chair with Jonghyun practically in his lap. 

“There, two for you!” Kibum smiled, “You’ll get smashed long before we do, having shots back to back like this.” he grinned.

Minho raised an eyebrow, picking up one and bringing it to his lips before downing it, “Just watch me.” He slammed down the first and went for the other. 

Jonghyun grabbed Minho’s wrist, “Don’t be stupid Min..” 

Minho furrowed his brow, “Stupid? This isn’t stupid, we’re having a good time!” Jonghyun loosened his grip then and let Minho grab the glass, only to roll his eyes as the other finished it.

Grinning, Minho glanced back at Kibum, “See? No effect.” He showed off, yet his hand had moved to massage Jonghyun’s waist gently. 

Kibum smirked and turned back to Jinki, “Cheers.” He smiled and clinked their glasses.

Once Kibum felt a bit more loose, he took Jinki’s hand, “We’re going to soho, they have the best music.” 

Jonghyun, who was now completely in Minho’s lap with Minho’s hands around his stomach, shook his head, “No, no, soho’s lame, let’s go to Queen! I met my Ming there.”

Minho blushed but kissed Jonghyun's neck, “You know that was pure luck, right?”

“We’ve already talked about this, and you always lie.. I saw you there before, I just didn’t have the-” Jonghyun was cut off by Jinki clearing his throat in frustration.

“This is Kibum’s night, so we’ll go where he wants us to,” Jinki said, standing up for his date.

Kibum grinned and kissed Jinki’s cheek, “I knew you were a keeper, but now I’m sure you are.”

Jinki blushed, the comment seemed oddly placed given their earlier conversation but he let the thought leave his mind when he was pulled out of his chair by Kibum.

“Come on! It’s time to go!” Kibum insisted, his arm wrapping around Jinki’s waist once he was fully standing. Kibum seemed to be extra clingy after the drinks, but Jinki felt the desire to stick close with him as well. Soon they would be in an environment Jinki didn’t exactly enjoy, he figured he might as well stick with something he knew he was comfortable with.

Jinki was led into the club after showing his ID. When they were inside he felt as if all eyes were on him, as if he were fresh meat, but they soon looked away after Kibum made their relationship known. The music was loud, the room was sweltering and Jinki thanked his forethought in wearing the tank top. The lights flashed around them, as smoke filled the room from an unknown source.

“Hold on, I’ll get you a drink!” Kibum insisted, but Jinki shook his head.

“I’ll pay this time, you’ve bought too much..” He stepped forward to find the bar and Kibum giggled, taking Jinki’s hand to lead him into the back of the establishment.

Kibum wiggled his way, waving to people he recognised, making kissy faces at old friends. When they made it to the bar Jinki ordered them each a long island iced tea, he was about to order for Jonghyun and Minho when he noticed the two were nowhere to be found. When he looked through the crowd he finally found the two. Minho was looking down at Jonghyun, his hands on the man’s hips as they swayed to the music. 

He gulped, the sight making him realise he really was alone in this, he had to trust Kibum completely as they navigated the foreign landscape. 

Jinki wouldn’t consider himself a prude, just inexperienced. Seeing people get together either made him jealous or uncomfortable. He realised he had been staring at the two when Kibum finally grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. 

“Jinki, I know you like them, and they’re your friends, but this is about me, alright? Tonight is about us.”

Jinki nodded and realised he was still halfway through ordering his drinks. He handed the man his card and smiled in apology.

Kibum leaned forward and talked against his ear, “How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” Jinki smiled a bit, “I’m good..”

“Ready to dance?” Kibum asked, pointing to the dance floor where people were happily wiggling away.

“U- uh not yet.. Maybe.. One more drink..” Jinki blushed. He felt self-conscious. What if people looked at him, what if Kibum started touching him, how should he respond? The nerves made his heart pulse.

Kibum sighed, “Well, I can’t force you.. Sit here,” He directed, guiding Jinki to a stool at the bar. “Do you mind if I dance?” 

The question made Jinki feel even more self-conscious but he nodded anyway, wanting Kibum to enjoy himself.

Kibum flitted away once Jinki got the drinks, taking a sip of his own before he left.

He was left nursing his drink when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Minho with Jonghyun clinging to his waist. “Hey! No dancing?” Minho asked with a frown.

“I- I just haven’t had enough to drink..” Jinki explained, using it as a simple excuse to avoid further questioning.

“Well, that’s an easy fix!” Jonghyun grinned, “Four shots!” He leaned across the bar and pointed to something called a four horseman, not really caring what it was, as long as it was alcohol, that’s all that mattered. 

Jinki gulped and worked on downing his original drink so he could finish with the mysterious shot. 

Minho placed a warming hand on the small of Jinki’s back. “Don’t push yourself..” he advised, “You’re supposed to enjoy tonight!”

Jinki set his nearly empty glass down and sighed, he was supposed to enjoy the night, but why was he so stressed.. Why was he letting his worries get to him? He looked up at Minho and smiled, “Thanks..”

“Don’t mention it.” Minho winked, “And really, don’t stress, just take your time.. It’s still early..”

Jonghyun grown, “Minho let’s dance!” 

“Jjong, you just ordered shots!” 

“Yeah, Jinki can hold onto them, right? And we need Kibum here anyway to do the cheers with us.” Jonghyun looked up at Minho who only gave into his cute gaze. 

“Fine, are you okay with that Jinki?” Minho asked, looking up at Jinki despite his hand rubbing under Jonghyun’s shirt. 

Jinki nodded, “Yeah, go have fun.” He gave a little smile before going back to his drinks. He slowly finished the rest of his first and was feeling warm now. He looked at the shots and was tempted to try one, but instead started working on Kibum’s drink. He looked out to see Kibum moving with the rhythm. His eyes glanced over the other men around him, but none of them drew his gaze as much as Kibum did. And wasn’t that all that mattered? He thought back to his worries and shook his head, they were all just silly fears. If Kibum loved him enough to bring him to his favourite place, he should respect that, and Kibum was respecting his own boundaries, yet Jinki realised he needed to meet him halfway. This was about stepping out of his comfort zone after all. 

He sighed and looked back at the drinks. Chuckling he realised they made him look like some alcoholic. He slowly finished Kibum’s long island tea before grabbing the four shots Jonghyun had purchased. He weaved his way through the crowd and handed two to Minho and Jonghyun, who to Jinki’s eyes were only a few steps away from disrobing, before he found Kibum who had become surrounded by a few guys he assumed to be his friends.

He handed Kibum the shot without a word and the two clinked glasses before finishing them off. Kibum took the glasses and put them on a random empty table before finding his way to Jinki. 

Kibum leaned forward and called into his ear over the thumping music, “Follow my lead.” As he said that the music changed to some old girl group song and everyone in the bar screamed and Jinki found himself laughing at their excitement. People didn’t care here, people didn’t care about anything. It was as if this place were some small pocket of the world where you could do anything, be anything, love anyone. Realising this, he felt himself relax, he let himself live in this moment feeling as if it wouldn’t come again.

Those around him started dancing as the beat dropped, but Jinki didn’t join them. He grabbed Kibum by the shirt and pulled him forward, connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

Kibum moaned against his lips, but his hands moved to Jinki’s hips and guided them with his own. The two didn’t break their kiss until Kibum needed a breath, and when he did, he was grinning. “You’re dancing!”

Jinki didn’t care. He was doing his best, it may be awkward, but that’s not what mattered, what mattered was Kibum under his hands, Kibum’s taste against his lips. He maintained his intense stare on Kibum, but when the bridge broke he found himself screaming along. 

Kibum broke into fits of laughter, leaning against Jinki as the other sang loudly.

Those around him joined in, but when the song cut off he groaned, pulling Kibum close, “That was so good! Why did it stop??”

“That’s just where the song stops, Jinki.” Kibum grinned, “You seem better though.”

Jinki nodded, “Here wait, can I go outside? It’s a bit hot.”

Kibum nodded, taking Jinki’s hand to lead him out into the cool night air. The two stood on a small balcony overlooking the street below and people wandered between each club. Jinki could feel his racing heart finally calm “wow, that was exhilarating.” 

Kibum giggled and leaned close to kiss his cheek, “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.. You were so reserved earlier I was worried I made a mistake bringing you here.”

Shaking his head, Jinki moved to gently kiss his lips, “I don’t think it was a mistake, I’ve learned more about myself being with you than I was expecting!” He grinned, “I can’t believe I was dancing like that.. Me! Dancing! How odd.” he giggled.

Kibum ran a hand through his sweaty hair, pulling it from his face, “You definitely have some moves..” He snorted, he was about to bury his face in Jinki’s warm neck when he heard a voice come from behind him.

“Wow, ditching us just like that? What a surprise from you, Jinx..” Jonghyun slurred. He was hanging off of Minho as if he wouldn’t be able to stand otherwise.

Jinki turned and frowned, “We just needed some air, Jjong. Wow you’re really drunk though. You should sit down or something.”

“I’m not going anywhere as long as your arm is around his waist!” Jonghyun exclaimed, pointing at how intimately the two stood.

Jinki’s expression soured as he turned more serious. “Jjong, stop acting like this..”

“Acting like what? Like your friend? Like someone who wants to protect you? Hmm?”

“Protect me from what?? From my boyfriend?!” Jinki exclaimed and he heard a squeak of excitement beside him.

“He’s! He’s this- this- rebound bitch! He doesn’t like you! He just wants a fuck buddy!” Jonghyun accused, trying to step away from Minho who was holding him back.

“Jjong,” Minho mumbled, “Please..”

Kibum furrowed his brow and stepped out of Jinki’s grasp, poking Jonghyun’s chest hard enough that it would hurt, “If I wanted a fuck buddy, I could have found someone at this club any time I wanted. Hell, I’ve met with the bartender here a few times! But you don’t tell me what Jinki is or isn’t to me. He’s been kinder to me than any of my previous boyfriends and I’m not going to let him go because you think I’m just using him.”

Jinki watched the situation unfold. He was definitely in shock as the experience seemed to happen in slow motion. “W- Wait, Jjong..” Jinki grabbed Kibum’s arm and pulled him back protectively. “What is this really about? Why are you being so… mean?”

Jonghyun looked at Jinki with an angry expression and then back to Minho, “I love you Minho, don’t take this personally..” he said softly before looking back at Jinki. “You were my first love..” He said to the man, “Back in University, as soon as I met you, it was almost instantaneous, but then..” He shook his head, “I thought me playing matchmaker would make the feelings go away, but.. Kibum isn’t right for you! You need to be with someone perfect! Someone that’s better than me.”

Jinki was taken aback by the declaration of love, He opened his mouth to speak, but almost on cue, Jonghyun was leaning over the railing of the balcony, expelling everything he had consumed that night.

Minho held Jonghyun through it, massaged his back gently until he finished. “I’m sorry..” He said to the two, “I’ll take him home and take care of him. You two have a good night.”

Jinki didn’t know what to say he didn’t know if he should thank Minho or apologise. Before he could come up with anything Minho whisked Jonghyun away, leading him to the main street to find a taxi.


	6. "You’re too beautiful to wait for.”

“Did you mean it?” The soft voice came from behind Jinki and he turned to see Kibum looking down, his eyes dark in the shadows. The music played on behind the two, but there seemed to be a pocket of silence between them.

“That you’re my boyfriend?” Jinki asked, turning to look Kibum in the eye. “Of course..”

“Then no take backs..” Kibum stepped forward and hugged Jinki close, wrapping his arms around his waist, “I’m sorry I’m not good enough..”

Jinki pet the back of his head, “Maybe in Jjong’s eyes you’re not, but in mine.. You make me happy, so how can I not like you?” He smiled and pulled back to look down at Kibum, “Now.. let’s get back in there, I don’t want to end on such a sour note.”

Jinki took Kibum’s hand and was the one to lead them back in. Jinki was an adult, he knew he had the right to make any choice he wanted. He wanted to be with Kibum, he wanted to dance and scream the lyrics of girl group songs with the men and women in the club. He wanted to feel Kibum’s body under his hands as he moved to the music. He wanted Kibum.

They danced until they could dance no more. Around 4 am Jinki clung to Kibum as Kibum called them a taxi. “We’re close to my place,” Kibum smiled, “I’ll take you there.”

Jinki only nodded, humming to himself one of the final songs they had heard as they left. They entered the taxi and Jinki snuggled up against Kibum’s side, feeling the sleepy effects of the late night mixed with alcohol.

“We need to meet Jonghyun in the morning..” Jinki sighed, “I need to apologise.. Or at least make sure he meant what he said,” He mumbled.

“I never wanted to meet Jonghyun again,” Kibum grumbled.

“Fair..” Jinki agreed, “fair..” He fell into a light sleep as he leaned against Kibum, waking up when they came to a halt.

“Sorry..” He mumbled, realising just how much weight he had put on Kibum.

But Kibum shook his head, his hands moving through Jinki’s hair, “No need to apologise, you’re keeping me warm.” He grinned, “I lost my jacket somewhere back there..”

They left the taxi after Jinki paid and Kibum took the other’s hand, “It’s a lot of stairs, remember?”

Jinki groaned, but wandered up with him sleepily. When they finally reached the 6th floor, Kibum veered them off down a long hallway, bringing him to the end of it. Kibum punched in his number while Jinki put most of his weight on him.

Kibum pulled open the door and grinned, “Home sweet home..” He announced, revealing the tiny apartment to Jinki. There was a twin bed on the far wall, grouped with a desk and a closet that seemed to be his biggest piece of furniture. On one wall there was a kitchen. Jinki was positive if he laid down he would fit the length of the room from his head to his feet, but that didn’t matter. 

“It’s perfect,” He kissed the side of Kibum’s head. “How do you expect we’ll share a bed?”

“There are ways,” Kibum grinned.

Jinki slipped out of his shoes and was quick to remove the tight pants, “I’m sure you don’t mind me getting comfortable..” Jinki said once he pulled off the last leg, peeling it off of his warm body.

Kibum shook his head and stepped forward to press his lips against Jinki’s intimately, his hands moving over Jinki’s torso. It was just as it had been in the club, but this time he could be more bold. He carefully lifted Jinki’s shirt to reveal his soft stomach, and pressed his fingers against his strong chest.

“You have a beautiful body,” He whispered between kisses.

Jinki didn’t thank him for the compliment, he was too distracted by the man’s fingers. He let himself run his hands up and down Kibum’s sides before they found a comfortable placement on his ass, pulling him closer letting out a gentle moan when he felt Kibum’s crotch meeting with his. He finally felt as if he could let himself enjoy this, and under the influence, it gave him more confidence to do what he wanted without worry of messing up. 

Kibum smirked and pulled away to look down at Jinki, “My bed is small.. But,” He pulled Jinki closer, grinding his hips into the man, “If I’m on top of you we won’t even notice.”

A shiver ran down Jinki’s spine and he let out a whimper before slowly following Kibum’s lead to the bed. He removed his underwear as to have nothing left between them, but kept his shirt on despite how much Kibum tried to remove it. He was self-conscious of his body, he always had been, and no matter how much he drank, he would still feel the same.

Kibum stripped down as well until he was naked. Once Jinki laid back, he straddled the man, letting his lips pepper him in needy kisses. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you.”

Jinki chuckled, “We’ve only been dating for a week, Kibum..”

Kibum shook his head, “I don’t care, you’re too beautiful to wait for.”

Jinki went to laugh again, but he soon felt Kibum’s erection poking against his stomach and looked down in fascination. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen a dick before, but knowing he had that effect on someone made him blush.

“Well don’t get shy now..” Kibum pouted, “You only just saw me and you blush?”

Jinki looked up at Kibum and pulled him close for another deep kiss while his hand moved to find Kibum’s erection, tugging gently on it. 

“I never knew I could make someone feel like that..” he whispered against Kibum’s panting lips.

Kibum let out a moan, “Of- of course you can.. You’re hot.” He grinned and rolled his hips into Jinki’s grip, letting out a whimper of satisfaction. He enjoyed Jinki’s hand for a bit before he grew tired and desired more. He sat up and turned to his bedside table to find the lube and condoms sitting in the top drawer and Jinki’s hand slowed as he watched what Kibum was getting out.

“Don’t worry,” Kibum smiled, “I’ll go slow..” His hands first rolled a condom onto Jinki’s cock which had been standing at attention for quite some time due to the sounds Kibum made. He stroked Jinki’s member once it was protected and giggled at Jinki’s response.

“You really are new to this,” He hummed, “It’s cute.. Maybe we should have only done blowjobs tonight..”

Jinki widened his eyes and shook his hands, “No, no I want this please.” Knowing full well he would be too nervous to do this any other night.

“Sounds good to me,” Kibum grinned. Jinki watched as Kibum spread lube onto the condom before reaching behind himself. He couldn’t tell what Kibum was doing, but when the man started to moan he felt envy rise up in him. He wanted to be the reason Kibum made that sound. He reached out and grabbed Kibum’s arm, pulling it away from what it had been doing and looked at him with desire.

“I want to do it,” Jinki said bluntly, his determination clear in his face.

Kibum grinned, “You ready?”

Jinki simply nodded, letting go of Kibum’s arm. Kibum took his lubed hand and placed it on Jinki’s member that twitched with need. He adjusted until he was able to find just the right spot. Jinki could feel the tight entrance against the tip of his erection and bit his lip knowing what was to come next. Kibum was slow, slower than he expected. 

“S- Sorry,” Kibum panted, “I- I haven’t done this- in so long.” 

Jinki was about to comment when Kibum slipped a little deeper and he gasped at the tightness enveloping him. Kibum felt warm and wet, it took all his power to keep from thrusting up into him.

Kibum grunted as he lowered and soon was sitting on Jinki’s crotch, breathing heavily over him. Kibum laid on top of Jinki while Jinki pulsed inside the warmth of Kibum’s heat. The new position made him moan as things adjusted and now he was able to press his lips against Jinki before he started to slowly move his hips.

Jinki’s hands gripped the sheets. To him, it all felt so good he felt constantly on the brink of collapse. He tried not to take control, but it was so hard not to when he wished to follow his desire. He moved his hands to Kibum’s waist in order to help guide him as he moved, and soon they found a rhythm that worked for them, Kibum falling to meet Jinki’s thrusts.

Their moans intertwined as they kissed through their passion. Kibum would pull back to call out when Jinki chose to speed up. Jinki would grunt in satisfaction as Kibum’s body fell onto his crotch again and again. 

Jinki didn’t know it would be like this, he didn’t know this feeling would fill up a void he needed in his life. It felt as if they were becoming one in pleasure and love. He didn’t realise how important this feeling of intimacy was until Kibum showed him, and he never wanted to stop. However, things didn’t seem to go his way. 

Kibum clenched tightly around him and bit Jinki’s lower lip as he let out a grunt of need and that was all Jinki needed to be pushed over the edge. He pulled Kibum against him as he cried out in the heat of the moment. He let himself ride out the waves of pleasure until his hands finally fell off of Kibum’s waist.

Kibum moaned against Jinki, letting him finish, but when he felt the hands fall off of him he immediately sat up and looked down to see Jinki’s eyes were slammed shut. He blinked in disbelief and nearly smacked the man awake, but realised that must have taken a lot out of him, it was his first time after all. Kibum slid off of Jinki and left to finish himself off in the bathroom before returning with a washcloth.

“Silly Jinki..” He smiled, “Next time we’re doing this sober so you don’t just pass out on me.” Kibum shook his head as he carefully cleaned the sweat and mess from Jinki’s crotch before giving himself the same treatment.

“I guess it was your first time hmm? You have a lot to learn from me..” Kibum kissed Jinki’s nose and tossed the towel across the room to the floor in front of the washer. Once all was said and done, he put on a pair of boxers and a tank top and curled up half on top of Jinki half on his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Jinki’s arm naturally moved to Kibum’s waist, holding him close while they both slept, both feeling a sense of accomplishment from that evening.


	7. “I like you, isn’t that enough?”

When Jinki eventually awoke the next morning, he didn’t wake to the scent of freshly brewed coffee and breakfast being made. He awoke to Kibum’s arms around his waist and his gentle breath against Jinki’s neck. A gentle roll of thunder came from outside and Jinki chuckled when Kibum buried his face in the nape of Jinki’s neck with a groan.

“Scared?” he asked the other sweetly, turning over to hug Kibum to his chest, “I’m here..” He kissed the top of Kibum’s head, taking in the scents of the previous night. He smelled of sweat, smoke, and sweetness, probably his shampoo somehow coming through the grime that was leftover from his night of fun. Kibum groaned again but settled against Jinki’s chest.

They laid in each others arms like that for what felt like an eternity, only shifting when rain began to fall outside, pattering against the windows.

Kibum sat up, looking up at Jinki, “Why are you so caring?” He asked bluntly, “I don’t get it..”

Jinki frowned, “I.. I don’t know, I just..” he ran a hand down Kibum’s back, rubbing it gently. “I like you, isn’t that enough?”

Kibum nodded, “That’s more than my ex thought of me.. You’re just so perfect, it makes me mad.”

Laughing, Jinki pulled Kibum onto his chest, laying back so the man was on top of him. He realised his shirt was still on yet he didn’t have any underwear. “Sorry I make you mad.. And sorry I fell asleep last night.” 

Kibum shook his head, “I’ve had worse hookups.” 

Jinki pouted, “This is just a hook up to you?”

“That’s not what I meant- I mean, falling asleep wasn’t the worst you could have done,” Kibum explained, drawing patterns against Jinki’s chest until his eyes closed again.

Jinki breathed deeply, letting himself relax with Kibum on top of him. Another clap of thunder interrupted the peaceful moment and Kibum shot up, sitting back on Jinki’s crotch again. “Oh my God, why does it have to be thundering now?!”

Humming, Jinki ran his hand over Kibum’s pale thighs, “I don’t know, but it’s relaxing..” 

His touch was enough to have Kibum laying back down on his chest. “Relaxing for you maybe..” Kibum huffed, “We should shower.. We smell like sex and cigarettes.”

Jinki scrunched his nose, “Is that what I was smelling?”

“Yes, now you know what sex smells like,” Kibum teased, “Now you can meet Jonghyun and Minho and can tell if they did it.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Kibum.” Jinki chided as Kibum giggled. He sat up, pulling Kibum up with him so they were intertwined, Kibum almost like a koala on his chest as his arms and legs clung Jinki.

“Speaking of them.. I haven’t gotten a text yet, I hope they’re sleeping.” He sighed, “But if they aren’t, I hope Jonghyun is okay.”

Kibum nuzzled into the crook in Jinki’s neck, “I don’t care if he’s okay.. That asshole saying I’m not good enough for you.” He mumbled his frustrations against Jinki’s skin before kissing him.

Jinki sighed. “I came home with you at the end of the night, didn’t I? I stayed with you and didn’t go after him right? Don’t be upset at him, he probably doesn’t even remember what he said. I’m more worried about Minho.” He shook his head, “Imagine having your boyfriend of nearly a year confess their love to their best friend? That must have felt awful.”

Kibum hummed, “I can imagine it.” He sighed, “Well, if you insist on showering, then let’s clean up hmm?”

The two did everything that morning together. They shared Kibum’s small shower, stealing kisses beneath the warm water as they washed each other. Once they were dry Kibum made them cups of coffee and Jinki scoured Kibum’s closet, struggling to find an outfit he felt comfortable in before finally settling on an oversized sweater and jeans. The v-neck sweater was large enough to fall from his shoulder if he wasn’t too careful, but it was the most covering thing he could find, and on this rainy day he desired some warmth.

Kibum turned to see Jinki’s outfit of choice and gulped, “You look adorable..”

Jinki blushed, “Do I? I thought I just looked okay really..”

Kibum shook his head, “You look.. Far too cute, aren’t you in your thirties?”

Jinki bit his lip, “Stop it, you’re embarrassing me!” 

Kibum chuckled, stepping closer to press his lips against Jinki’s, humming against him. “Embarrassing you in front of who?”

Jinki waved a hand as he tried to fight his awkwardness, “Y- You made coffee?”

Kibum nodded, “It’s on the counter.. But you seem to be hotter than the coffee.”

Jinki snorted then, “You can’t be serious.”

“But I am!” Kibum exclaimed.

Jinki shook his head and took his coffee, bringing it to the bed as one sleeve fell off of his shoulder. He pulled out his phone and messaged Jonghyun and Minho together.

“How are you guys feeling? Kibum and I just got up. How about we meet up for coffee later?”

He sent the message out and didn’t expect a response, assuming the others were still sleeping. He sipped his hot coffee while he waited, watching Kibum sort through his closet to find something suitable to wear. He was adjusting the sleeve that kept falling when his phone lit up in response. It was Minho who responded, but it was in a private message.

“Jonghyun feels horrible right now..”

“Hungover?” Jinki sent back.

But Minho replied with an emoji shaking its head. “He thinks he ruined your friendship. I won’t tell him we’re going to meet you, but send me the name of a cafe, and I’ll be sure to get there when we’re ready.”

Jinki sighed, only to receive a concerned look from Kibum. He gave a simple explanation and told Kibum to pick a small quiet cafe in the area, suggesting they go for a walk beforehand. Nodding, Kibum sent the location to Minho and told him to meet them there in an hour and a half.

The two enjoyed their lazy morning, sharing soft kisses as the thunder rolled outside. Once they were comfortable, they wandered outside, sharing an umbrella as they walked through the virtually empty streets. The rain had kept everyone inside and it felt as if they had the roads to themselves. They talked together as they wandered, but the topic didn’t matter. Jinki felt happiness just knowing they could be so comfortable with each other. He kept an arm around Kibum’s, his hand holding the umbrella between them. They began to slow, having walked for thirty minutes into the small side streets, less traveled by the tourists that seemed to dominate the area. They finally came upon the cafe Kibum had suggested. “Here, it’s small and no one comes back here anyway.”

“It’s perfect,” Jinki whispered. He held his umbrella out towards the entrance, letting Kibum in ahead of himself so he could stay dry. He adjusted the sweater to make himself more presentable and closed the umbrella, entering the cozy cafe behind him. The main floor of the cafe held a long bar with stools available, but there were stairs in the back leading to a second floor.

“Get me whatever you get,” Jinki instructed, “I’ll go find a seat.” 

Kibum nodded and ordered sweet coffees and a small dessert to share, treating it as their breakfast.

The upstairs was dark with moody lighting that matched the rainy atmosphere outside. He found a table with two couches and set his umbrella by it. It was nearly empty save for a couple that sat across the room whispering to themselves. Jinki waited for Kibum to return, carrying a tray consisting of two drinks and a small cake looking thing.

“What’s this?” Jinki asked, sitting on the couch only for Kibum to sit beside him, leaving the opposite seats open.

“We never really had breakfast,” KIbum shrugged.

“Fair.”

The two ate, speaking in hushed tones to each other. They sat close enough for Kibum to keep a hand on Jinki’s thigh as he leaned forward.

They were minding their own business when the couple stood, the woman huffing and looking them up and down before they left for the stairs.

“If I knew that would clear the room I would have done it sooner!” Kibum called after the two in his frustration. He was looking back at the stairs when his eyes met Minho’s. He quickly turned, pulling his hand from Jinki. “They’re here.” Kibum whispered, suddenly feeling a sense of dread come over him.

Minho’s bright voice disrupted Kibum’s nerves as he walked over, “What a wonderful coincidence!” He smiled, wandering over to sit across from the two, “And you even have room for two more!”

Jonghyun walked in Minho’s shadow. He wore a hoodie two sizes too big for him, probably from Minho’s closet, and pants that were held up by a tight belt. Jinki met his eyes briefly and could see the grief in them. He wanted to stand and stop him, pull him into his arms and hug him until he felt better, but he held back, knowing that wasn’t his place anymore.

“Jjong,” Jinki whispered, “What happened?”

Jonghyun shook his head, sitting beside Minho, he crossed his arms, pulled his hood up, and tried to hide his face behind the thin fabric.

Minho placed his hand on Jonghyun’s knee, “I’m sorry we had to leave so early yesterday, I’m sure you two had fun?”

Kibum nodded, his eyes shifting between the two, trying to figure out what they should do next.

Jinki leaned forward and looked at Jonghyun, “Jjong..” He tried breaking through to him again. “You know you’re still my best friend, right..?”

“I’m so sorry,” Jonghyun squeaked, but when he looked up his eyes were directed at Kibum, “I’m so sorry I said that about you, that was wrong of me.”

Jinki turned to see Kibum with wide eyes as he looked to Jonghyun, “Y- You don’t have to apologise to me.” he said softly, “Jinki likes me no matter what, we’re dating no matter what.”

Jonghyun nodded and then looked back to Jinki, “Please try to forget how I acted last night.. I was just jealous.” He explained, “And it wasn’t fair for me to treat you like that.”

Jinki nodded but then shook his head, “Jonghyun I still love you, you’re my best friend! No matter what happens!”

Jonghyun looked back at Minho and bit his lip, as the tears started to fall, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, and you probably think horrible things about me now and think I was going to try to be with Jinki or something and I-” Jonghyun was cut off by Minho pulling him into a tight hug, holding him against his chest.

“I’ve never thought poorly of you, and you gave me no reason to last night.” He pulled Jonghyun into his lap, holding him close, “We’ve talked about this before, unless you cheat on me or hurt me, I’m here for you. And you’ve never done either.” 

Jonghyun let out a pained sob, but buried his face into Minho, crying into his shirt.

Kibum felt tears come to his own eyes at the sight and took Jinki’s hand into his own, squeezing it gently in his desire for support. Jinki squeezed back before leaning against Kibum as he watched Minho comfort Jonghyun.

Minho shushed Jonghyun, petting his back, but he mouthed a thank you to the others. Jonghyun had been silent all morning, he would cry, but he wouldn’t say a word, Minho had never seen him like that and it was scary enough for him to request help. Luckily the cafe Kibum had chosen was only a short walk away from his place and they could go without needing to see anyone else. 

Once Jonghyun was finally functional, he leaned against Minho, still sitting in his lap, but now he was eating and drinking what Minho had purchased for him.

“I’m glad to see you’re better,” Jinki smiled, happy to see Jonghyun was at least eating something, “I was really worried about you last night.”

Jonghyun shook his head, “I couldn’t believe I said all those things, and once I remembered I felt sick to my stomach.”

“He literally did.. He threw up again this morning.” Minho sighed, “He’s lucky I have a big enough bathroom for both of us to be in there at once..”

Jonghyun blushed, “And Kibum I- I don’t think you’re a bad fit for Jinki..” He smiled at the two then, “I mean, if you can get Jinki to wear something like that, you must be doing something right.. I can’t get him to be more stylish if I tried.”

Jinki grinned, “Hey! I put this together myself, thank you.”

Minho chuckled, sipping from his cold drink.

Things finally felt as if they had reached some sort of normal, that was, until Jonghyun asked the two what base they got to and Jinki frantically tried to change the subject, making Kibum laugh loudly, disrupting the calmness of the cafe’s atmosphere. Kibum knew this relationship was going to last. While he didn’t know if it would last forever, it would last longer than all of his others. Jinki complimented him, made up for his many flaws. They were meant to meet.

On that warm summer’s day after Kibum felt things were taking a dark turn, that phone number brought the sunlight back into his life. 


End file.
